Pumpkin specials
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Compliation of all the Halloween prompts I will be taking through all october on Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**Original prompt:**

 **I dunno when you're taking Halloween prompts, but I'd LOVE Vampire Regina who's unexpectedly drawn to Emma's blood and like drops fang accidently and is embarrassed about it or maybe just tries to resist before she seduces Emma to slake her thirst?**

Set on: Au where everything is pretty much the same but Storybrooke is more like Halloweentown adult version than anything else and Regina being a vampire is not exactly a deal. Uh, I now have another idea for another multichapter, damn it.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine

Regina put down the glass and licked the drops of blood from her lips while humming, pleased with Ruby's delivery. The werewolf was a lot of things and certainly one of them was knowing exactly what the mayor craved for every night when she entered in the dinner.

The lanky brunette smiled at the other side of the counter and walked towards the other end, already preparing the dwarves drinks. The seven men were half drunk by now and only Grumpy seemed lucid enough to thank her when she passed them another round of beer but she smiled and winked at them. Regina looked the whole display and smirked, letting the sensation of the blood echo on her system for a few more seconds before she readied herself to go back to her mansion.

The second she stood and straightened her shoulders the main door of Granny's opened at her back letting the cold weather and a few cold rain drops enter alongside with the howling sound of the wind. The sound was muffled promptly, followed by the sound of the quiet steps of someone who Regina didn't need to move in order to know who she was.

Emma Swan.

She raised a brow and turned, her high heels clacking softly against the floor of the dinner while the rest of the place kept silent, a few regulars resuming their conversations only after staring for a little while.

The blonde was looking at her with a smirk that matched her own, her hands on her pockets and a fierce glint on her pupils like every time she used the magic she had inherited.

"A wonderful night, don't you think madam mayor?" She said mockingly, tilting her head to one side, her blonde hair following the movement and letting sparks of dark white magic behind it.

"An interesting way of using your heritage, dear" The vampire replied, walking slowly towards the blonde not after tucking her purse under her arm, her eyes looking at the woman through half-dropped eyelids.

The woman was the most powerful magic practitioner of the entire city, it was actually a waste of potential for her to go around cursing the weather and as a quite powerful vampire herself Regina felt the energy loose deep on her bones but it certainly suited the blonde that way of behaving herself whenever she felt Storybrooke needed a change. Narrowing her eyes she caught a whiff of forest on the blonde's leather jacket and boots, the skin-tight jeans also sporting traces of salt. Apparently the smirking woman in front of her had been quite busy.

"Surpass it then" Emma replied, her voice a low grumble, still intoxicated by the magic she had casted only a few minutes before. Her eyes glowed again as the cocky smirk grew, power trembling when Regina stood a few inches away from her.

"I think I'm already too old for playing tricks that any apprentice would be able to cast" The vampire sneered.

Emma laughed at that, making Regina smile a little to that sound. The witch was playing, they both knew it, but since power was still so present on the air Regina's own nature was also surfacing even if she had just took a snack. The dinner had filled again with the sound of conversations but Regina felt the stare of Ruby prickling the skin of her neck as she swayed on her feet, her own magic visible now around her hands.

"Another time?" The blonde asked, moving a little closer, almost whispering the words. It had always interested Regina how effortless Emma moved around her but this time, as Emma's hair swayed with every step the vampire caught another scent, a scent so enticing that she almost moaned, her own eyes changing, darkening a little with lust.

Blood, pumping full with magic, with the power that Emma's bloodline had left inside of her. She had been next to the woman after she made her spells or even when she was about to do them but never so close to the main source after only a few minutes and the feeling of magic almost touching her body, caressing her, was too much for her.

She had spent a lifetime eating without being able to taste magic on her blood and now with Emma at her side she could feel every single spell, every single delicious spark the blonde possessed.

She blinked, realizing that she still was on the dinner and Emma was eyeing her now with her playfulness gone and a curious look on her eyes.

She was about to say something when she felt the prickling pain on her bottom lip. Her fangs had come out and were now pushing her lips, the tips visible through her lips.

"Regina?"

Her name was what woke her up from her reverie. Touching her lips and confirming what her tongue was already saying to her she took a step back, completely embarrassed. A new vampire was prone to let their fangs drop, it was actually a very normal thing. But not an already adult vampire like her who had years behind her back and too many evil deeds to count. Feeling the blood she had just ingested going straightly to her cheeks she took a step back and called for her powers, casting the night around her, dissolving herself into cloud.

When she opened her eyes again she found herself in the middle of her mansion's living room, fire already cracking on the fireplace, its flames reflecting on the glass of cider she always had ready there. Alcohol wasn't exactly something she enjoyed but it was better than any other mortal drink she had drank before and so she enjoyed its taste from time to time. Pouring herself a drink she closed her eyes and commanded her fangs to go away, the teeth retracting themselves after a few seconds of hesitation.

Emma's magic was still on her, caressing her body. Hearing a crack she realized she had been grabbing the glass so tightly that she had cracked it, a long white line running now alongside with the liquid.

Disgusted with herself she slammed the glass on the coffee table; she craved blood, human blood, not some soft beverage absolutely flavorless for her. Groaning, she closed her eyes, her hands ironing the tight black dress she wore.

"Care to let me in?" The disembodied voice of Emma resounded on the house. It was a trick Regina herself had taught her and the woman sighed, knowing that the blonde wasn't going to go away.

Moving her right hand she transmitted the order to the mansion, the main door opening with under her will and letting in Emma who found her a few seconds later, her heartbeat growing exponentially as Regina noted.

"Did I say something that I shouldn't have said?"

There it was, the side of Emma that almost no one could see and as Regina thought about simply lie to her she found herself taking a step towards where the blonde was standing, her mind craving, wanting to see if she still could sense the magic pouring out of the blonde's body like it had done before.

Feeling a growl quickly growing inside of her chest Regina commanded her fangs to stay hidden, her desire of sensing the magic of the other woman making her lose control all over again.

"You didn't say anything dear" She said, hiding her mouth behind her right hand as carefully as possible.

Emma frowned at that, obviously not believing Regina's words. Narrowing her eyes and taking a step towards the vampire she squinted, trying to see what was making Regina act as she did.

A glint of pearly white between the brunette's fingers was what made her open her eyes wide open, suddenly understanding what she had saw back on the dinner.

"Are those your fangs?" She finally asked, a trace of laughter and curiosity mixed together.

Regina closed her eyes for a second, days in where she had killed for less coming to her mind.

"Drop it Miss Swan" She threatened but Emma moved closer, her magical scent duller now but still strong enough for make Regina's eyes to turn darker once again.

"Let me…" The blonde mumbled, her right hand rising, touching Regina's arm and maybe because of the way the vampire's body craved the magical tainted blood of Emma or just because the power the blonde inherently possessed Regina lowered her hand, letting Emma see her fangs now on full display, the tips visible between her lips. She opened her mouth a little, licking them unconsciously, her eyes suddenly trained only on the blonde's wrist.

"Let me" She mimicked, her voice husky. Her ask for permission found an affirmative response on Emma's nod and so she grabbed the woman's toned arm and moved closer towards her closing her eyes in the process as her fangs glinted under the firelight. Emma's power was becoming stronger with each passing second, the blonde's own excitement obvious on the way she took the final step, their bodies finally aligned, touching the others'.

Riding her dress up with the movement and sliding her right leg between the blonde's she licked her lips, her body demanding the power the blonde was giving to her.

With a smirk she let her head drop, the touch of warm skin against her tongue, lips and teeth the last thing she remembered before the sweet feeling of magic filled her, Emma's own wanton moan making her sigh happily.

 _"Yes"_


	2. Chapter 2

Original prompt: Haunted house

Set in: The future, give or take three years.

(2)

Emma cocked one of her brows as she looked at the house that stood imposingly in front of her, green and purple lights coming out of the windows as pre-recorded screams could be heard from time to time along with the sound of chains and ghostly moans that added to the eerie atmosphere the whole town seemed to be since that morning.

"Too much?" Regina said at her side, her right hand shimmering with purple magic and reflecting itself on her pupils. A smirk was on her lips as well and something close to glee seemed to echo on her words.

The blonde bit her lip as she stared at the mayoral mansion, now practically unrecognizable.

"If you were Jack Lantern I would say no" She stated carefully, smiling a little when Regina scoffed at her side. For her the pumpkin man was nothing but a wannabe. "Fortunately you are the evil queen"

Regina crossed her arms at that and turned to stare at her.

"You like me" She said, pouting ever so slightly.

Emma chuckled once again at the visual and kissed the brunette's lips quickly, hiding a smile by walking towards the house once she finished.

"It looks very realistic" She finally admitted looking at the normally beautiful garden that now looked more like a graveyard than anything else with tombs and figures that seemed to be looking at her craved on the well-kept bushes.

She jumped when something that seemed like a hand grabbed her arm but when she looked again she only saw a branch moving away slowly.

"Because is real" She heard Regina saying at her back, her high-heels clicking on the road. It was still too early for the kids to be on the streets but a few passersby were already eyeing the normally pristine place slightly scared. "A few spells that will work until tomorrow morning"

Emma gulped slightly at that, unsure if she really wanted to spend the night in a place that looked more like the Adam's house.

Regina smirked at the quick flash of fear that could be seen on Emma's eyes and took a step forward, pushing Emma against her fence were a few vines moved themselves and kept the blonde in place when she tried to move.

"Scared?" She asked, her voice now a few octaves lower.

"From you or from Jack Lantern?" Emma asked back, a smug smirk on her lips when Regina groaned a t that. "I'm just a little bit worried that when my mother brings the kid here she is going to have a panic attack"

Regina took a step back and moved her hand, the vines moving themselves once again and freeing Emma who sighed inwardly before looking back at the brunette.

"Nonsense" Regina provided with a flick of her hand and the lights changed from green to orange at Emma's back. "I would never do anything to harm Neal, your mother knows that"

Emma sighed and turned, looking at the house once again and shaking her head slightly. Regina, who hated every single holiday, who thought that Christmas was boring, seemed to be completely enamored with Halloween every single year. And every single year the two of them had the same discussion.

"Besides" Regina added with smugness dripping from her words "This year the bloodbath won't happen until your brother is peacefully asleep and away from all those sweets he is going to have by the end of the evening"

"He looks adorable on his costumes…." The blonde answered absentmindedly squinting her eyes and looking at one of the bush figures who she could have sworn she had just seen moving a little. After a few seconds Regina's first words settled on her brain though and looked at her. "Wait, what bloodbath?"

Regina winked at her but said nothing, her attention fully on the house in front of her. Adding a few more touches with her magic and being sure that the spells worked properly she snapped her fingers creating a giant purple cloud that descended over Emma's form while the blonde kept looking at Regina not know if the older woman was telling the truth.

Once the cloud dissipated the former savior found herself in an attire she recognized.

"Black suits you" Regina whispered, her eyes glowing when Emma caressed the clothes she had favored a few years back, during her time as dark one.

"If my mother sees this she is really going to have an attack" The blonde proclaimed but when Regina kissed her not looking worried in the slightest about her neighbors she decided that that could wait.

Until she heard Leroy screaming in the distance something about the dark one's return of course.

"Crap"


	3. Chapter 3

**Original prompt: Emma and Regina in a masquerade dance, something close to the underworld world with the two of them as vampires**

 **Added note: Rated M please**

* * *

 **I'm starting to notice a pattern here uh? XD**

 **Warning: I don't usually use blood as anything but a description but this are vampires so slightly mention to blood and such. This is not gore not overly graphic on that department but just to play safe.**

* * *

 **(3)**

Regina threw her head back and caressed the curls of her hair with her fingers, playing slightly with them as the rain kept hitting the window at her side, the cold lights from the lights at the other side of the mansion glowing on the deformed glass of the window, creating strange patterns on the water covered surface.

Sighing, she turned and looked at herself on the mirror of her room, tilting her head as she grabbed the cords of her medieval corset and pulling another cord, smirking to herself just a little, slightly glad her lack of breathing when she felt the constrictive fabric around her chest.

She hated the house, full of vampires who only seemed to wait for the next shot of blood, blinded by their own richness, weak. But she was still the woman she had once been, one that loved the playfulness of a good masquerade ball and this one promised to be glorious if what she had heard to the maidens about the guest that had just arrived a few hours before.

Staring intently at her own eyes she put her make up slowly, darkening her features and baring her teeth, smirking with glee as she noticed how pronounced her fangs seemed to be. Caressing her neck she played with one tress of her hair, the mask she was going to wear visible in the reflection of the mirror as well as the rest of the dress; skin tight and a mix of leather and silk, which hugged her perfectly already on place.

She really hopped to not be needed at the other side of the walls of the house. Grabbing one blade just in case she also picked up the feathery mask and covered her face with it. It was shaped only to cover the upper part of her head so her mouth, visible, parted, her tongue wetting her lips.

This time she was going to make her pay, she promised to herself, looking at her reflection and nodding approvingly on more time before she went towards the door, opening it and letting the music and voice engulf them.

It was normal to throw a party in the middle of Halloween night, another way of mocking the mortals but due to Regina's job she had barely been there in any party since she was first converted. A couple of thousand years down the road now and she was grateful this night to not be on duty. She wondered if Gold had done that in purpose but decided to not dwell on it, not since she needed to find her first, not like the night she had let the blonde princess beauty win like she had done.

Emma Swan, princess of one of the most well-known families of vampires. Bloodlines were definitely blurry in their world but it was stated that because of her status the woman was in fact a member of royalty.

Which did not explain how the last time they had seen each other Emma had grabbed Regina and kissed her until they both were covered in wounds and burn marks of where they had started to use ultraviolet light to just try to win the upper hand in a battle that had transformed from furious to just a continuous orgasm Regina still had trouble remembering everything about.

"No" She murmured to herself as she descended the long stairs that led her to the epicenter of the house where the party was taking place "This time is my turn"

It was quite curious to have a member of royalty like Emma on the party so she didn't move a muscle when she saw how many vampires from other covens seemed to be there, almost waiting like hungry children to be fed the scrapes of the grown-ups table.

Moving between them and not bothering to acknowledge any of the ones who tried to grab her hand she scanned the crowd trying to see a blonde mane between the black and silver that the place seemed to be submerged in. The lights were white, too white and the shadows were marked clearly, a valley of angles in where Emma's curly hair seemed to be missing.

Growling, she moved towards the east side of the mansion, meeting only the younger vampires there, the scent of sex and blood tinting the air.

She was about to give up when she felt a strong hand on her hip and the whiff of cinnamon hitting her nose, the feathery caress of a hand grabbing the cords her corset had at her back the last signal she needed to know she had indeed been trapped, again.

"Fancy seeing you here" Emma's voice was like velvet on her ear and Regina closed her eyes for a second as she felt those hands tightening the already tight fabric, her mouth opening in a pathetic old reflex she didn't need anymore.

"Princess" She said, her voice fortunately as deep as she needed to be "I was starting to think that you wouldn't dare to appear"

The answer was a mere distraction and both Emma and her knew it so when the blonde laughed, her tongue licking her earlobe, Regina didn't say anything.

They were in the beginning of the corridor Regina had entered, not quite in the party but still exposed enough to Regina be visible and so she grabbed Emma's right hand and squeezed it, moving away from the blonde just enough to turn and look at her, her eyes scanning hungrily the scantly clothed form of the woman who seemed to look at her with gluttony from behind the mask.

Contrary to Regina Emma was wearing whites and silvers, the skin-tight pants doing nothing to cover neither the few cords that hold her own clothes together. Her eyes burn, almost electric blue and as she smiled Regina saw the fangs already dropping, a promise of something that she had been waiting for too long.

"In here" She said opening one room blindly and making Emma enter behind her, the door closing with a soft "click" the two of them didn't take their moment to hear it, too busy on finally be able to look at each other unabashedly.

"You look good" Emma was the first one to speak and Regina smirked at that, remembering the young vampire the blonde had been, good, pure. At least that was what she had been told to. She really preferred the version she had met. "Edible almost" Emma added, almost in an afterthought as they moved together, in synch, towards the middle of the room. It was one used for exactly the purposed they were going to commit so the bed and the thick curtains prepared just in case at one side of the window were already there, waiting for them. A part of Regina considered the option of taking everything outside, under the relentless rain but she decided not to when Emma grabbed her forearms and moved closer, their bodies almost touching the other but not quite.

"So do you" She answered, biting back a soft moan when Emma moved forward, her lips now touching her jaw.

She had wanted to win back on her room but now she really didn't care about that, only to show Emma how much she had want her back.

"Uhm" Emma's answer was short, just like the pain Regina felt for a second where the blonde's teeth nibbled her skin hard enough to leave a mark, blood slightly oozing out.

Regina growled at that, her hands already grabbing Emma's body and pushing her until there weren't anything between them, the bed at her left, ready to be used.

Not that she didn't want to do it, she reasoned as her hands grasped blindly the cords and snapping them open with one single movement, the ensemble falling off of Emma like feathers as Emma herself removed the mask from Regina's eyes, unperturbed by her semi-clothed state. But, she added, her hands palming Emma's breasts, her nails leaving marks on top of the blonde's nipples as she grabbed and pushed her body as hard as she could, not bothering to even try to mask what she wanted, not that night, there were many things she still could do before actually using the bed.

Emma seemed to be thinking the same because she also grabbed the cord that kept the corset in place, marveling fist on the hourglass form the brunette had, smirking with her blood-stained lips before kissing the older woman's neck, traces of her own blood living pattern on her skin, feathery –like touches following those until she panted, unable to wait anymore.

Emma chuckled when Regina's eyes snapped open, electric blue glowing on the room and as their fangs elongated she cut the cord and opened the corset, letting Regina's more generous breasts finally free. Her hands didn't stop there though and so she kept caressing, taking piece by piece Regina's whole ensemble until she was completely naked, her hands grabbing Emma as strong as she could with her lips open, her tongue visible on the dim light of the room trying to keep herself steady.

"Mine" Emma growled at the vision, kissing and biting until Regina started to answer back, their moans transforming themselves into almost roars as the last remaining of clothes disappeared.

Regina grabbed the blonde's silky hair and put aside it leaving exposed the woman's clavicle which she touched and caressed with one finger, almost as if she was a painter and Emma the canvas. Smirking and finally feeling herself with the upper hand she pushed until Emma was seated on the bed. Her whole body exposed finally to her hungry eyes that caressed and covered everything, every spec, every shadow, plaint, calling Regina's like nothing else in that moment.

She launched on top of her, her hands at both sides of the blonde's head as she bent her head and bite just below the ear moaning herself when Emma's body stilled, a similar reaction occurring on her body when her hips started to move on its own accord against Emma, her clit asking for a friction Regina refused to give yet and Emma was too busy to even consider it herself.

With her eyes closed, Emma guided Regina grabbing her by her nape, guiding her until they were laying on top of the mattress, Regina whispering promises on Emma's ear, her lips, now hers stained with the blonde's blood, kissing and caressing as she kept humping Emma's body, Emma doing the same every time she could since with every word, every promise, she felt her crave for orgasm to become closer.

The word came to her mind when Regina tied her with the cords of her corset, her hands unable to move, Regina taking every delicious second of torture to cover her body in more marks, claiming her. It also came to mind when Regina opened her legs and stared intently at her sex, her lips coming closer to her entrance, almost close enough for Emma to move forwards, asking for me. It also came at the end, when Regina's hands were already playing with her ass.

"Please" She finally said when Regina sank her teeth once again, the endorphin rush making her light-headed.

"Please what, princess?" Regina asked, a dark smile on her lips, blood covering her mouth. Emma felt almost hot to the touch in that moment and so she groaned, breaking the cords in one swift movement.

"Please move" She whispered, sending electric pulses all along Regina's body. "So I can give you what you deserve"

Regina could barely tilt her head when Emma went to the remaining of her clothes and grabbed something from there.

Regina didn't need to look twice to know what they were.

Ultraviolet light bullets.

"Or do you want to be punished?" She asked mockingly and Regina saw it clear in that single moment.

"Punish" She whispered and stood, closing the curtains.

She definitely was going to be there more than night-hours, much, much more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Original prompt**

 **For the Halloween prompts thing you should do one where SwanQueen meets SwanKing as in a genderbent version which is like Emmett Swan and Rey Mills? Like, bc of a mirror or smth, on the night of Halloween they end up meeting them but it's like SwanQueen that's kinda comfortable and friends (with feelings they're hiding) and then SwanKing like at the beginning of the series with first meetings and stuff and they hate each other and like it's after the curse breaks? Idk**

(I don't really want to ask anyone since I don't want to impose but if some artist out there has the time and wants to… would you please draw them? –Emma puppy eyes-)

(4)

"Is Halloween" The imp proclaimed as both Regina and Emma eyed the various objects that littered the back of the pawn shop. The man was still recovering and with his dark magic gone he needed to use the cane once again in order to be able to walk. Probably his lack of magic was the only reason Emma had accepted to be there, still feeling a little bit unsure of being near the man that had transformed into her conscience for almost half a year.

That and because Regina had told her that she would be there with her a few hours ago when she had received the call from Belle that Rumplestiskin was thinking about using a few of his objects as props for Halloween.

"I don't care that's Halloween you imp" Regina was saying in that moment. "I think you can remember how one of the last things we used from your shop was a candle that helped us contact with my mother, not exactly the kind of things you would let roam free in a city full of magic"

"Exactly" Emma murmured, touching the back of her neck where she had felt a shudder. Her magic was still too attuned to dark powers so she squinted her eyes, trying to see what kind of object was making those strange waves.

"Dearies, I don't plan to do anything" The man reassured them "I don't have magic on my own anymore, remember?"

The words were said bitterly and for a second Emma felt pity for him, until she remembered why she was there of course.

"Regina?" She asked, calling for the woman as she inspected different things, the prickling sensation still making her neck to ache. "There is something here"

Regina looked at Rumple one more time before turning, her eyes landing on a mirror the same time Emma's eyes did the same.

It was quite a normal mirror and if it hadn't been because of the aura of magic that circled it Emma would have said that it was even beautiful.

"Careful" Regina warned, walking until she was close enough to touch the surface of the mirror only to see that the mirror was, in fact, a mere mirror and not a portal. "It's not enchanted" She found herself saying only to be answered by Gold's laugh.

"It is dear, and the travelers are going to prove that before this day passes"

Both women looked at each other wearily. After being faced with the decision of losing either Emma or Storybrooke a few weeks ago they had decided to stay out of curses for a while, if not for them for Henry's sake. Now it seemed like the imp wanted to play.

Biting her bottom lip and trying not to think on how close everything had been Regina turned and stared warningly at Rumple as Emma grabbed a blanket and proceed to put it on the mirror.

"I'm telling you Rumple" The formed queen warned. "I really don't want to come here in the middle of the night trying to fix something you have freed"

"You have my word" The man stated. "I won't free anything"

Of course, Emma soon discovered, everything was in the wording.

* * *

"Well" Regina proclaimed as she eyed at the two figures in front of her with a cocked eyebrow "This is definitely new"

Emma just stared in front of her, her burger still midway through her platter and her mouth, ketchup still staining her lips. Licking them she blinked a few times, not sure if the amount of sugar she had eaten before dinner was actually making her see hallucinations like Regina had predicted or if everything was real. Judging by the silence in the dinner it wasn't probably just her though and so she sniffed, feeling the slight rush she always felt when magic was involved near her. Her powers reacting to it.

Narrowing her eyes and looking at her right where Henry seemed to be having something close to an attack himself she tilted her head barely a millimeter towards the two men who Regina kept staring at, a glint of curiosity on her eyes. "Kid" She called even if the ever-growing boy was anything but a kid these days. He was wearing a knight suit and his mouth was still half covered in chocolate so that helped a bit "You are also seeing them?"

The teenager nodded slowly, unable to tear her eyes from the two persons that had appeared from a vortex of dark purple magic a few seconds ago.

Emma groaned slightly, remembering how David had stated proudly that same morning that they had just reached almost a year since their last magical mishap. Well, she thought, if this wasn't a magical problem…

She eyed the two men once again, something making her feel slightly uneasy whenever she tried to focus on them for a long time.

The man at her right, the one who Regina was staring at with something close to a smirk on her face, was blond, tall and slightly muscular for what Emma could discern, deep green eyes were looking back at her and for his expression he was definitely scared, or furious, or both.

The other man was smirking in a way that made her squirm slightly since those brown eyes of him were buried on her, a look of concentration on his face. Slightly shorter than the first man he had brown hair and slightly less muscular complexion. He didn't look as angry as the first man, only slightly… curious.

"Indeed" Said man finally said and Emma needed a few second to realize that he was answering to Regina's previous statement.

The rest of the dinner remained silent, Snow and David still on the counter where they had been before the swirling vortex had appeared about to pick up their food from Ruby. Emma could distinguish a few of the dwarves in a corner and a slightly inebriated Whale trying to not fall of his chair but she didn't have the time to focus on any of them or even on Regina who looked about to stand from her other side and approach the two portal travelers when the blond one turned, her green eyes glowing viciously.

"What the hell had you done this time Rey?" He demanded, his voice deep and a little shaky, his hands turned into fists and looking just about to hit the other man if he didn't answered to him.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes and also looked at the blond one with disdain on his pupils, a sneer appearing on his lips as he took a step towards the blond, the two of them staring at each other from a few inches apart.

"I think is obvious, Swan, that I didn't do anything" His voice was also deep but held a richness that made Emma feel slightly light headed, as if something was definitely not right.

"Swan?" She whispered, realizing that the dark haired man had indeed said her name and out of habit she stood a little bit straighter, her muscles tensing.

"Then care to explain me who are they?" The blond said pointing at both Regina and herself with a finger. "First I'm told that magic is real, then I need to save you from a mob…"

"I think I didn't ask for your help sheriff" The other man, Rey if Emma remembered correctly, answered hotly, his teeth bared now and his hands glowing in purplish color.

"I told you, I did that…"

Rey scoffed and didn't let the blond finish as he rose his hand where a fireball cracked and glowed, its light creating shadows on his face as he stared at the taller man with pure rage on his eyes.

"Don't even finish that sentence"

"Enough you two" Regina finally said while raising, the smirk she had been showing on her face slightly gone now but still on place when she looked at the blond guy who narrowed his eyes when the former queen approached them.

"And if I don't want to?" Rey said, taking a step towards her and staring at the brunette in an almost predatory way, the fireball disappearing in a puff of smoke only to reappear again a few seconds later.

Emma blanched at that and also stood, circling the booth she had been sitting on and standing next to Regina with one of her hands slightly raised, just in case. Her magic was still a little bit shaky but she touched the brunette's arm reassuringly, canalizing her magic next to the older woman just in case.

The move made Rey blink and frown, a deep look of confusion glowing now on his eyes as she stood back, studying both Regina and Emma as if something inside of him had snapped.

"Regina?" Emma asked looking at the other woman, her hand still touching the other woman's body. The blond guy was also staring at them with the same look of deep confusion she felt she was showing at this point.

The brunette sighed and smiled at her for a brief second before pointing at the two men, her hair obscuring her eyes for a second as she tilted her head, pensively.

"They are us"

Emma stumbled, slowly realizing what Regina was saying to her.

"Rey?" The blond asked at the same time, taking a step towards Rey and taking a step backwards when she realized what he had just done. He was now with his hands on his pockets and Emma closed her eyes in realization when he finally realized on the red leather jacket the blond was wearing and in the suit Rey wore. Of course.

 _"I'm going to kill Gold"_ She thought, remembering the dark glee with what the man had told them goodbye a few hours before.

Rey sighed and turned, his eyes turning softer for a second from where Emma was standing before they changed back to the coldness she could still remember from Regina when they had still need to travel to Neverland.

"They are us" The man confirmed. "Although not quite" He added, turning and eyeing suspiciously the still too close woman. Regina stood as tall as ever in that moment and Emma felt the need to do the same.

"How about we talk about that in another place?" The former queen finally said and as both Emma and his male counterpart blinked, realizing they still were on the dinner, Rey nodded, the two brunettes waving their hands and creating a purple cloud that engulfed the fourth of them quickly.

When the cloud dissipated Henry found herself alone in the booth with his grandparents blinking and looking at where the little group had been standing.

Silently, he nodded at Ruby who was already reaching on her pocket.

"Told you something was going to happen" He said.

At the other side of the town the two couples looked at each other in the Mills' vault. As soon as the cloud had dissipated Rey had casted a glance around him and had nodded, almost as if he had just confirmed some kind of question he had been asking himself.

"How about we start with your names?" He finally said, his tone as deep and husky as Regina's but more masculine. Now that Emma knew what she was seeing she could saw the similarities between the two brunettes. And one of them was definitely

"Emma" She answered first, knowing that Rey wouldn't want to wait. Next to the man the blond murmured something but didn't say anything out loud.

"Regina" The former queen said, nodding at her quickly before returning to look at Rey with one brow arched.

"Rey" The dark haired man provided

"Emmet"

Emma eyed Emmett noticing also how the man couldn't kept her eyes out of her either. He was taller than her but there was something on her face that looked eerily familiar, as if she was looking at a mirror but distorted.

"How is that we have traveled here?" Rey finally asked, making the two blondes turn their attentions back to the regal brunettes "The magic felt like mine but it wasn't"

Emmet scoffed, a look of mistrust passing behind his pupils for a second.

"And how we know you are telling the truth"

"He is doing it" Emma replied at that a little more harshly than she had planned to. Her counterpart seemed like an asshole and she grunted for a second before she felt a calming sensation emanating from Regina, something the woman had started to do back on the months of recovery after the whole dark one debacle.

Smiling at her for a second she resumed staring at Emmet who was now eyeing the two of them in the same strange realization Rey had done before.

"What?" She asked, but didn't get any answer as Rey talked first.

"It was you?"

He was staring at Emmet, almost as if trying to find something there but not quite. His words, however, where obviously directed at Regina who shook her head and answered with a loud "no" that echoed on her vault.

"It could have been Gold" Emma provided "With the whole mirror thingy"

Regina closed her eyes at that and muttered something between her teeth that looked like a curse that Rey promptly mimicked.

"Wait" Emmet said "Why her?"

"Her?"

Regina sighed as Emma repeated the pronoun.

"She is not a her here?" Emmett asked at the two of them. It was Rey the one who answered though, his hands now resting on his hips. He looked in charge and Emma's memories went back to all those years ago in where Regina had welcomed in her office –albeit welcomed was quite a particular term to refer it- in almost the same pose.

"We are in some parallel reality here" He said "Obviously we aren't the only ones who are different"

"I guess no" Emmet conceded and Emma found herself staring at the two of them feeling as if she really was missing something.

"What's the last thing you remember from your reality?" Regina asked at her side, tilting her head and looking just as curious as Emma felt.

"The Enchanted Forest" Emmet provided with a shudder at the same time Rey murmured something about a death curse that made Emma bit her lip and Emma to frown slightly.

"I think Gold really tried to be the imp I've always thought he is this year" Regina murmured, eyeing Emma at the same time. The blonde nodded at that.

"He said that at the last minute of midnight the travelers would come back" Emma remembered, making both Rey and Regina nod at the same time, something of their knowledge telling them what both she and Emmett couldn't grasp.

"I guess we will need to wait then"

* * *

Regina sighed as she ended the call, Henry's name still on her lips while she turned and faced again the other three intruders on her vault. Not like Emma was really an intruder anymore, she reasoned, and Rey was theoretically her so that made him another non-intruder but Regina was starting feeling a lit bit tired.

Sitting next to Emma she looked briefly at the blonde woman who seemed to still be a little perplexed before facing again her own counterpart.

They certainly looked alike, she conceded noticing the scar on the man's lip, the dark features and shortness. Although she had only needed to cast a glance to the blond man at his side to realize what's going on. Emmet was certainly Emma.

Speaking of whom, if Emma was still confused Emmet was completely lost and she almost smiled at that, remembering how Emma had been with her eyes wide every time something new happened on Storybrooke. They had been enemies at that point but, Regina thought while caressing Emma's back almost absentmindedly noticing how Emma seemed to start grow uncomfortable at her side, it had been fun to see the blonde slowly realizing how many stories weren't how she had been told to.

She stopped her caress when Rey looked at her and arched a brow, his eyes looking pointedly at where her hand was hidden by Emma's body.

They had tried to sit around the table for a while as both Rey and herself tried to decipher what kind of the many spells involving mirrors Gold might have done but after an hour they had decided to let it be, at least for now. That's when they had moved to one of the farthest places of the vault where the hearts used to be and had seated on the benches she had there. If Rey had a comment about the heart he hadn't say anything but Regina could feel her inquisitive eyes looking at her behind his bangs every time she moved.

"That was Henry?" Emma asked, softly, and Regina turned her attention towards her while nodding briefly.

"He wanted to ask if everything was fine, apparently he also won a bet but I couldn't understand that"

Emma chuckled at that "I think he made a bet with Ruby, she told me something about it yesterday but I wasn't paying attention."

Regna scoffed, forgetting momentarily they had company "Next time our son does something care to tell me about it?"

Emma was about to answer to that in the same taunting voice Regina had used when Emmet's voice stopped them.

"Our? I'm guessing Henry is Enrica why are you even…?"

It was Rey the one who answered, not bothering in the slightest to hide his pain "As I already said they are not exactly like us Swan"

Regina stared at Rey who was eyeing her with a mix of longing and fear and a part of her trembled, recognizing herself on those eyes a few years ago.

"Rey" She started and as Emmett kept looking at them, completely lost, and Emma stared at her counterpart in something close to disgust the two brunettes eyed each other.

"Is a weakness" The man stated although Regina saw the way he touched his forearm, almost as if he was remembering something.

"Is not" Regina replied, swallowing thickly. This was the first time she even acknowledged what she was defending in front of Rey but she refused to look at Emma, the woman probably starting to make connections herself. "We have done more than you"

"And you trust her?" Rey's words were clipped and his chin trembled for a second as he asked, almost as if he didn't know what to expect from himself.

"I believe in her" Regina answered.

"And I trust her" Emma added making both brunettes to focus on her. However, Emma wasn't looking at them but at Emmett who had his arms crossed and looking very much like Emma did in that same moments in a stance very similar to the taller blond. "Henry is our son, no matter what"

Emma licked his lips and looked back and forth between Regina and Emma making the former queen narrow her eyes at him. She could see Emma on the man but she also could remember the pain and everything that had happened back when her mother had come to Storybrooke.

Rey sighed and glanced at his watch, nodding to himself, glad to see that in a few minutes midnight would arrive and with that Halloween would end. And hopefully they would be gone from the nightmare this other reality seemed to be.

Or not exactly a nightmare, he conceded, staring at the two women in front of him.

"Did Henry" He asked, the name strange on his lips "Dressed up as something this year? When Enrica was little…"

"She insisted on dressing up as every character of her comic books?" Regina asked back and both Emma and her chuckled slightly. Emma because of the still present memories Regina had gave her and Regina because of how nervous the teen-age boy had been a few hours before.

Rey hummed at that, mellowing a little. Emmet kept looking at the three of them looking about to jump, jittery and nervous and Regina remembered that if story was happening at the same peace this man was still trying to figure out who he was, what kind of person he was for the rest of Storybrooke, for himself.

Eyeing Emma from the corner of her eyes and remembering the night after the dark one's curse was lifted with Merlin's help where the woman had cried herself to sleep, unable to hold back anymore she stood and walked towards Emmett, looking at him and tilting her head to one side.

"You will be terrible and Rey is going to want to kill you multiple times dear" She said with Rey's confirming growl and Emma's nervous "hey" framing her words. "But you will become bearable"

"I thought I was a little more than bearable "Emma said, traces of mocking on her words and Regina turned, smiling at her unable to hide it.

She had the impression that Emma had also realized what Rey was talking about for her nervous stance but she didn't say anything.

"How…"

She didn't finish that sentence though since a howling sound filled the place and a vortex appeared once again in the middle of the vault, magical spark illuminating the faces of the fourth of them for a second.

"It seems that our time is up" Rey said as the magical pull grew stronger. Turning his head towards Regina he tilted his head "I still don't understand it"

Regina didn't answer at that; she knew that Rey did even if he didn't want to think about it yet.

Emmet was looking at Emma in almost the same fashion but with a look of apology shining on his eyes. "Everything seems to be out of control" He said, sighing, his shoulders dropping a little.

"You will get used to" Emma replied empathetically "More or less"

With that the two men were gone, the smell of ozone floating on the vault for a second as the last traces of the magic disappeared.

"What do you think Gold is going to tell us?" Emma asked, still eyeing the spot where their counterparts had been until then.

Regina hummed and caressed the back of the blonde's hand for a second, unable to stop herself.

They had a few things to speak about, she decided, Rumplestiskin could wait.

A little while later, in a little pawn shop, a man eyed the synopados gleefully, the mirror returning to its original state of opacity. Judging by the shimmering light that had covered Storybrooke a few minutes before it had worked charmingly.

Snickering, he closed the lights of the shop and walked towards his car, yes, it has definitely worked.

 **Note: The synopados is a Greek word that refers to, more or less, the shadow of a person and how the shadow has some traits of its owner. (More or less) I caught the idea and twisted it into the prompt but sorry if it's not clear enough ^^''**


	5. Chapter 5

**Original prompt -red throws a halloween party and most the adults in town come. regina is shocked to find emma in a revealing costume, maybe a dress or something besides jeans, and she doesn't know how strongly she feels about emma until someone else is flirting/dancing with her. emma has tried for years to get regina to go on a date with her without success and had finally stopped chasing the mayor. deciding not to ignore her feelings anymore regina poofs herself into an evil cleavage costume and decides she's going to get her woman-**  
 **Asked by Gravity in the Air**

(5)

Regina sighed as she tried to see something between the fake fog Ruby had decided to coat the air of the bar with and the dim lights Grumpy had decided to put on the makeshift dancefloor. As she moved at her right and tried to approach the counter she wondered why she had even agreed to go to a party she knew she wasn't going to enjoy anyway.

The answer for that had been a particular blonde that wasn't nowhere to be seen at the moment and a good set of "puppy-eyes" that had made Regina bit her lip and mutter a begrudgingly "I will go" that had resulted in her entering the "Rabbit hole" while trying not to appear too nervous as she walked down the little path the ones inside of the bar had made for her when she had appeared in the doorjamb. It was strange to still be feared, or respected, she wasn't exactly sure of what of those two answers where the most accurate.

Biting her bottom lip and finally approaching the counter enough to place her order she let her eyes wander, trying to see a blonde mane or a set of sparkling green eyes. "Late as ever" She thought glancing quickly at her wrist watch and shaking her head a little. Music was too loud for her and she thought for a few seconds to do a spell to prevent her ears from it but she remembered Emma's plea to try to have fun. Apparently having your eardrums busted was fun.

She said a clipped thanks to the waiter and took a sip of her drink, making a face when she tasted the awfully warm beverage. Snapping her fingers and creating a few ice cubes she moved around as far as the rest of the people let her, listening to the myriads of conversations that happened around her.

At first, when Ruby had talked about the idea it had been discussed the possibility of doing a costume-based party but when Regina had pointed out Facilier's last year's disaster everyone had agreed to just throw a normal party with lots of drinks named after the festivity and let the kids do the costume part. That hadn't prevented a few of the younger adults to decide to wear fake fangs, nails and noses so it was actually quite difficult to recognize who was who.

Suddenly, as she walked through the mass of people and was starting to think of exiting and just call Emma, she heard her name being said but a feminine voice, the one who had made her said yes to that hell. Turning and already pulling her lips into her trademark smirk she squinted her eyes, the fog making everything around them look like moving silhouettes.

"There you are" She heard again, a strong hand grabbing her biceps. "Sorry for being late, Hook… well, he was being difficult"

Emma and Hook had broken up a few months after the whole dark one thing and whereas everyone in town still thought that Emma and the pirate needed to be an item the blonde had declared a few times that she and Hook were nothing but history. Pity that the dark haired man had trouble with that information.

"Don't worry Miss Swan" Regina started to say, shrugging slightly while trying to appear unfazed to finally being able to be near someone and not wanting to curse them into next month. She could be reformed but that didn't mean to be someone like Snow.

However, her words got trapped on her throat the second her eyes finally focused on the smiling woman in front of her.

The woman dressed in a very tight, very revealing black dress. She had been there when the whole Emma being dark and she had seen some of those reveling clothes the blonde had decided to wear but, somehow the way Emma was dressed; smiling warmly at her with her hair once again styled in those curls and a shy look on her eyes, made Regina blink and swallow her words, unable to actually say them.

"Quite a dress you have there" She finally managed to say, needing to actually scream a little due to the music that surrounded them. "And here thinking you only could wear jeans"

Emma swatted Regina's arms briefly before shrugging, Regina's drink sloshed inside the glass but didn't spill and the brunette took a sip of it, grateful she had something to do even if it was only a few seconds.

"I just thought that since today is Halloween it was actually time to dress up a little"

The words were said lightly but the way her eyes were obscured by worry and shyness told Regina a different story.

"You look amazing for a woman that barely remembers to wear sockets of the same color dear"

Emma growled at that and Regina smirked behind the glass, glad with herself that she had managed to redirect the conversation and hide the fact that she kept stealing glances to the toned arms of the blonde and the glimpse of cleavage the dress showed.

Emma… she sighed and took another sip of her drink, magicking one for Emma when the blonde complained about the amount of people near the counter. The blonde was really a mystery, one that Regina had started to notice at some point in Neverland but hadn't actually taken the chance to think a lot about it. And after years of going back and forth between rivals, enemies, friends and something that was in the middle of friends and parents of a teen she had just… pretended to not think about her anymore of what could be considered normal.

But tonight was different.

She blamed the magic that coated the air, at least she wanted to do that.

It was useless of course so she kept taking sips and screaming on Emma's ear pretending to not inhale the younger woman's perfume every time she did so or pretending that she didn't notice how much she liked the strength those arms showed every time they flexed or moved.

For her part Emma was biting her bottom lip and trying not to be too obvious on the way her whole body trembled every time Regina's hair –short once again- caressed her cheek. She had seen Ruby when she had entered and the lanky werewolf had screamed something to her that had looked a lot like "Go for her". Not that she was going to follow her friend's words of course, not when it had already passed a year and a half since her break up with Hook, a year since Regina's own breakup with Robin and almost six months since the beginning of Emma's tries to tell the older woman how she felt for her.

Sighing, she glanced at her right where Jefferson was dancing with some girl, his eyes still haunted but looking remarkably happier than the last time she had been able to talk with him. Maybe, she thought, was already time to let Regina go.

Closing her eyes and answering blindly to something Regina had just muttered on her ear she scanned the crowd, thinking if she should just dance with the first person who asked her, only to see if that would work.

Nodding to one of Cinderella's mice she shrugged and took a step towards the man muttering a quick apology to Regina who stopped mid-sentence and hummed. Emma worried her lip, thinking if she should turn and keep talking with the older woman but the man had already taken her hand and she couldn't escape the crowded dancefloor.

What for Emma was quick and only happened in less than a second for Regina was painfully slow and she had time to think about jealousy and turning the man in front of her into a mouse again quite a few times as he looked at Emma, smiled at her, and offered her a dance. A dance the blonde took with only a second of hesitation between the question and the answer. A question Regina had been drinking in order to ask it herself.

"Stupid" She thought while looking at the empty glass she had now on her hand, closing her eyes and swallowing the ball of hard jealousy that now seemed to grow inside of her.

"Seems like the Queen finally desires something she can't have" She heard at her right, the sound of the voice, filled with hatred, making her almost want to smirk.

"Jefferson" She muttered darkly. The hatter still needed to forgive her past but Regina herself still had troubles on forgiving the man that had played such important part on how she had turned into the woman she had been before Storybrooke.

"Wanting a dance with the savior?" The man asked, not bothering to even answer to Regina's acknowledgment of who he was. The girl she had dancing to until then was nowhere to be seen and he had the darkest of smiles on his lips, a cruel glimpse on his eyes "Pity that she doesn't seem to like women"

Regina narrowed her eyes at that. She had never had the confirmation that Emma was actually interested in women but when she had heard about Lily something inside of her had seemed to resound to Regina's own past with Maleficent. And she had indeed wondered…

Licking her lips she looked at Jefferson once and turned her back towards him, not even bothering to answer to his words.

"Maybe she likes the queen you were once your majesty, dangerous had been her type until now after all" The hatter said after her, his words laced with mirth as the music and people engulfed her once again.

Regina tried to not look at Emma or even think twice about Jefferson's words, words that got stuck on her brain and echoed inside of her mind. She couldn't remember the woman that had presented as princess Leia back in time when Emma had changed history due to the spell the imp had put on both Emma and Hook back then but she could remember the faint sensation of intoxicating power she had felt when the spell of shattered sight had washed over Storybrooke, those minute seconds in where Emma and her had been face to face and yes, there had been a look, a glance, that had make Regina shudder, desire overcoming her.

Maybe… just maybe…

Regina sighed. It was stupid to try something as basic as just use a costume change but Emma was gorgeous on the dress she was wearing and after her break up with Robin everything has started to change. She had wondered more than a few times if Emma…

Nodding to herself, she snapped her fingers; purple magic surrounding her even though the smoke disappeared quickly in the fog that already filled the place. The lights also did a good job on hiding the new dress she was wearing, the hundreds of tiny diamonds that fell from her back sparkling ever so slightly under the lights.

And now, she thought smiling a little, the memory of the power she had held coming back to her, time for teaching the blonde who truly was good enough to make her dance.

Emma really didn't stood a chance and as the last minute of Halloween rolled by and the realms moved, opening new portals between them, both set of eyes, one green one brown, crossed, power touching them.

And as the two of them stood there, suddenly unable to say anything else Regina knew that she had been right.


	6. Chapter 6

Original Prompt: Prompt for Halloween: Emma and Regina aren't an established couple, just established flirting, and Emma finds out Regina is actually a nerd. Regina is making Henry's outfit, and using science to I don't know make him a light saber to go with it. Emma catches on and teases her for it. Regina shuts her up a fun way.

(6)

Established flirting by the way is my favorite clause of the week.

Pumpkin Specials (6)

Emma opened the door of the mayoral house and stepped inside with her hands full of the things Regina had asked her to bring, the keys hanging from her thumb as she closed the door with her hip, trying not to fall all over Regina's impeccable floor.

"I really hope you aren't planning on blowing up Storybrooke with all of this" She started to complain leaving the keys Regina had given her on the table and walking inside the living-room "Because there has been peace for over two months now after the whole thing with the bears and I don't want to recreate another curse…"

"As if you would be able to do that without me dear" The brunette said from the sofa she was seated in, her glasses on the tip of her nose and a deep look of concentration on her eyes. She didn't bother to look at Emma when the blonde placed the bag at the floor and seated ungraciously next to her, a smirk on the pale face of the younger woman.

"That's what you would want to believe"

Regina scoffed at that as she kept reading the book she had in top of her knees, the usually tidy room now filled with pieces of things Emma didn't' exactly recognize.

Picking a can of metallic paint and arching a brow she eyed the former queen as the woman kept playing with a pen between her fingers making it do twirls and jumps as she moved her fingertips, her lips moving from time to time as she read whatever instructions she was following.

"Regina" Emma asked tentatively "What is this?"

The brunette woman didn't answer right away. Instead she just kept moving things around looking pointedly to everywhere but Emma.

It had been a long and complicated path but both Regina and Emma weren't exactly enemies anymore. And Emma wouldn't have said that they were friends either. After Emma's definitive break- up with Hook and Regina's much more complicated ending with Robin questions had started to arise even if neither of them wanted to acknowledge the looks or the fact that Emma knew where Regina's keys were and so did Regina's for Emma's new apartment.

It was better this way, to not acknowledge it. Less complicated, simpler. Even if Emma dreamed about actually asking the question she always kept toying with instead of the endless banter they had become accustomed to.

Sighing, she frowned and tried to understand what Regina was actually doing in that moment.

"Is that a lightsaber?" She finally asked pointing at the object that was on the coffee table.

Regina huffed at Emma's voice full of wonder and just the tiniest hints of teasing but kept reading, her right hand picking a piece of cable and starting working on it, her eyes focused now on something that appeared to be little circuits.

"Is for Henry's costume, right?" Emma said while laughing a little noticing for the first time that there were pages of the lightsabers scattered all over Regina's living room, notes and stick notes on them.

Regina pursed her lips together and didn't say anything even though Emma could notice the blush that was growing on her neck and cheeks, her eyes refusing to acknowledge the blonde's presence.

Emma chuckled, remembering how Regina had taught her back when she had tried to perform a spell, how her eyes had shimmered as she had explained her how a potion worked, how it needed to be done.

"She is a complete nerd" She thought, eyeing the older woman and letting out a small giggle that made Regina stiff her back for a second before she continued to whatever she was trying to.

The blonde moved closer, trying not to get lost on Regina's body scent as she did so and actually tilted her head to Regina's side, her evil side speaking over the little banter of her words.

"So the next thing I'm going to know is that you are creating drones, better if I keep an eye on you…"

Regina growled at that as Emma laughed, still finding the former queen adorable on her glasses and antics. Even if she wasn't going to say that to her.

"Careful there your majesty…" She taunted "The revolution is near"

Regina turned and looked at her with one of her hands still trying to work with the cable, her usually styled hair now a little mussed and a look on her eyes that made Emma blink and swallow, suddenly nervous.

The brunette looked as if she was about to either kiss her or scream at her, her eyes suddenly two slits that glowed darkly, the tip of her tongue visible through half-closed lips. Emma licked her own and bit her bottom one.

"Regina?" She asked, rising her voice only a little as the brunette moved closer, their faces now a few inches apart now.

The brunette raised her free hand and touched the blonde's cheek, her digit tracing lines as Regina kept staring, Emma still unable to move.

When Emma was about to jump and kiss her Regina's hand disappeared, her magic calling for the bad Emma had bought a few minutes ago and extracting from there a can of ice-cream Emma had tried to sneak in.

Rising a brow and looking at the still speechless blonde Regina smirked, winking quickly before opening the can of ice cream.

"Careful dear" She said after a while closing Emma's still open mouth "You will catch flies"


	7. Chapter 7

Original prompt: For the Halloween prompts: maybe emma holds a bonfire? and it has snow, charming, henry, tink, kat, belle, ariel, aurora... whoever... and regina is invited. and she goes, unsure of what to expect. lots of drinking, smores, food on the campfire. it gets cold and emma offers to share her blanket. they both have had a lot of cider. they kiss and admit their feelings for each other. henry is over the moon. hook and robin, not so much. but the ladies are lost in each other and ignore them to kiss again before poofing away. Asked by Gravity in the Air

I wanted to play a little with form so this is not written in my normal style, hope you guys like it!

And thanks to gravity for the bunch of prompts I will be posting as Halloween comes near! ;)

(7)

The smell of fire felt comforting as Regina walked between the people gathered around the bonfire. Smiling when the flames turned from orange to light blue for a second she let the sound of the sea lull her a little as she seated on the far end of the bonfire, her eyes focused on the darkness ahead of her as she noticed the brief reflections made by the moonlight on the sea surface, seconds in where it was possible to distinguish the waves approaching and receding as the fire cracked and licked the air above it.

It was strange to be back and not need to worry about any impending doom she reflected, her eyes glowing for a second in a light purple shade that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She had blinked stupidly when Emma had asked her to go to the party but had accepted the invitation nonetheless, her mind still slightly affected by Emma's screamed admission when the dark magic had started leaving her body.

"I could have lived in a world with you as a dark one but I didn't want to see you fading away"

The words were still swirling inside of her, making her wonder if it had been the last try of the magic to hold onto something as the power was sucked by Merlin or if they were actually true. She wanted to think that they were but, as she called for a glass of cider with a wave of her hand she sighed, not sure of what to think anymore.

She had actually been completely terrified every time she felt Emma slipping away back in Camelot. And not because of what the blonde was doing but because she felt as if she wasn't being enough. Years of studying, one of the most powerful sorceress in different realms and yet she had been powerless as Emma struggled to retain a part of her humanity.

She wondered as she drank from the glass if that had been what Emma had referred to when her eyes swirled dark once again, Merlin holding the dagger as he chanted in dialect too strange, even for her.

Sighing she looked at the small puff of air that came from her mouth, the bonfire helped with the coldness but it was obvious that the days of bonfires and warmth had been left away a few weeks ago. Still, having a bonfire was something that screamed Emma so much that when the blonde had knocked on her door and looked at her, shy, blushing slightly and looking innocent in the same way that she wasn't Regina had found herself nodding before even thinking it twice.

She tilted her head to one side as she heard Henry saying something to Violet, the boy stammering slightly but defending himself. She needed to ask Henry about the girl more than what the teen had already told her she thought. Nodding and sloshing the liquid around she closed her eyes, the different conversations making her feel secure once again, at peace.

At least in a way, she considered knowing that lurking in the shadows the Merry Men would probably be looking at the fire, guarding it as Robin had stated proudly when she had arrived to the place in a puff of smoke. The man had tried to kiss her but she had refused, offering him her cheek instead and pretending not to notice how that had made him frown. She had excused herself short after and there she was, an hour later with cider and trying to be alone.

Not that she needed to be alone anymore, she mused, a strange feeling of pride overtaking her; everything was different, she was different. But no matter how many years passed, she would always hate to be on a party, the need of talking sometimes making her feel as if she was being drowned.

Biting her lower lip she barely moved when someone sat her side, the little hum signaling who the newcomer was before she saw her.

"Wouldn't you need to be talking with your guests?" She asked, her voice strong but a little bit slurred at the end. She had drank much more than what she would have normally done.

Emma shrugged and started playing with the cold sand at her feet, a blanket resting on her knees.

"I saw you and I thought that you would want this"

Regina stared at the blanket and raised a brow; they both knew that she could have conjured one if she would have been bothered by the cold but she merely nodded, letting Emma be the one who put the blanket around her shoulders. The blonde hands squeezed her body for a second before she sat back, her knees touching her chest now as she stared at the sea in front of them. The brunette looked at her from the corner of her eyes, not really seeing her in that moment but the dark imposing woman who had screamed her wrath as her power was destroyed.

"Happy Halloween" Emma said making Regina blink and focus again on the real woman, the blonde looking at her now and holding a bottle of beet, her eyes shining slightly with the light that came from the bonfire at their backs. If Regina moved her neck just a little at her right she could saw Henry looking at them, smiling slightly, and so she met his eyes for a second before returning back to the still smiling Emma.

"We still have a few days miss Swan" The observation was met with a soft laugh that had Regina herself chuckling a little, his head finding Emma's shoulder and keeping it there, their bodies close enough now under the blanket to feel the warmth that irradiated from both of them.

" I still don't understand" The former queen finally said after a few more moments of silence, her right hand still holding the glass she had conjured, a few grains of sand on it as she let Emma's hands play with her forearm under the blankets, apparently neither of them wanting to move.

Emma sighed and Regina felt herself tremble for a second. She had already given too much of herself and long lost were the days in where she could feign anger to keep Emma Swan away from her so she let the blonde look at her with curiosity for a second, missing the comfort of their previous position until the younger woman looked once at again at the sea, her shoulder a perfect pillow once again.

"What do you don't understand?"

It sounded tired and for a second Regina refused to keep asking, knowing that it had already been too much, that she was pushing it but she still could remembering the fear, the solitude of the queen she had been and so she licked her lips and kept talking, her tongue tasting like the cider that still remained on her glass.

"Why you did what you did, why you gave yourself like that"

Emma turned again making Regina move back, her eyes focusing on the green glazed pupils in front of her, not knowing what else to say.

"I think I already told you" Emma finally answered, her voice a whisper, looking painfully vulnerable with her hair glowing around her face like a halo, her skin looking silver in color due to the mix of moonlight and the fire. Regina felt the itching on her fingers, making her want to touch the blonde's cheeks, making her feel something else but confusion.

The shift in Emma's eyes was barely unnoticeable but Regina saw it and as the younger woman moved closer, her breath caressing her face, her lips inching closer, Regina didn't move, not wanting to do it.

It felt like home, like returning to a place Regina could remember but had been too long ago for her and as she heard the gasps, the screams from both a pirate and a supposedly true love and the not-so-quiet exclamations from their son she smiled on the kiss, letting her magic engulf them, making them go far away from them, far away from everything that wasn't Emma's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Made by Gravity on Air: -established swan queen. pumpkin picking together and then carving jack o lanterns... things get messy. think pumpkin guts war turned into heated kissing

* * *

(8)

Emma smiled cockily, her right hand still holding the knife deeply embedded on the pumpkin's skin as she raised her eyes, searching for Regina's figure just in front of her. However, her smile disappeared just as quickly as she saw Regina's perfect craving, her hands moving swiftly and with precise movements as she kept her eyes on her own pumpkin, her tongue peeking between her lips as she worked on what, compared to Emma's own creation, was close to a masterpiece.

Sighing, the blonde looked down; the irregular lines in where the knife hadn't been deep enough far from what Regina's smooth lines, the smile on her pumpkin closer to a vertical line than anything else. Grumbling like a child she pulled the knife until the blade was out, the smell of pumpkin seeming to get stronger as she did so and threw it on the kitchen counter, pouting a little as Regina raised her own head, one of her brows lifting ever so slightly as she did so.

"How do you manage to do that?" She asked, knowing that she sounded like a spoiled child as she pointed at the pumpkin that was now looking back at Regina in a terrifying frozen smile. The brunette smirked at that and put her hands on the kitchen isle, the knife she had been using clinking slightly as she did so, her body half covered under her apron and Emma's mind went to the first time she had seen Regina on that very same kitchen, looking completely in charge. Just as she had done there she looked at her slowly, already knowing that Regina was going to mock her even if it was only a little.

"And here thinking that the amazing savior could do no wrong…"

Regina's words were anything but bitter, just an old joke between the two of them and still Emma felt a pang of hurt for a second as she heard the word she had learnt to hate as much as Regina's own former title. The brunette's smirk turned into a soft smile and circled the island, grabbing Emma's wrist and caressing it for a second, her eyes never leaving Emma's.

"I can always show you" The older woman finally said and whereas she wasn't exactly asking for forgiveness Emma knew what those words meant and so she nodded, smiling brightly when Regina kissed her cheek, her hand already guiding hers into grabbing her knife once again. "All you need is to grab it gently and not stab the pumpkin dear, you aren't killing Maleficent anymore"

Emma stuck her tongue out and did as Regina instructed, making a little yelp when the knife instead of getting stuck on the pumpkin's skin went smoothly on the direction she had wanted for. Behind her yelp she heard Regina's own low chuckle, a tender smile on her lips as she looked up from her new freshly well-made line, her eyes shining merrily.

"You almost look like Henry when Grace kissed him two months ago dear" Regina teased, her hands carefully placed in front of her, not touching her crispy white blouse in the slightest.

The stance gave Emma and idea and so she grabbed a piece of the pumpkin guts that still where all over the table, Regina's smugness transforming into a warning look as Emma's own smile broadened.

"Oh yes? Well, let's see how **you** look with this"

The guts felt like wet tendrils that didn't want to leave her grasp but as soon as they did the splash that reverberated through the kitchen was unavoidable and for a second both Regina and Emma looked down at where Regina's apron was now showing Emma's attack, a scaried look taking over the blonde's features as she realized what she had done and how painfully Regina was probably going to kill her.

"Regina, I…" She started, letting the knife fell once more to the counter, grasping the edge of it, trying to find some kind of explanation as the brunette cleaned herself regally, her movements demure and her face a carefully applied mask that didn't let Emma see what Regina was really thinking.

She didn't stood a chance and when Regina launched her own attack she barely had the time to duck the first row before the second hit her right in her cheek, the viscous guts falling slowly as she opened her mouth in shock while Regina glared at her, the hint of a smile present on her lips.

"You were saying dear?" She asked, her right hand already grabbing another piece of the guts, her normally poised look completely destroyed as she hold her "weapon" carefully.

Emma didn't bother on answering to that and she grabbed the nearest piece of pumpkin she had throwing it at the woman in front of her who ducked and attacked, a juvenile smile on her face, the two of them forgetting momentarily about anything else. Soon enough the kitchen looked more like a battlefield than an actual kitchen; pieces of pumpkin guts scattered all over the isle and the table alongside with their bodies, the knives and actuals pumpkins laying on the counter completely forgotten as their chuckles reverberated on the room's walls.

"So" Emma panted, finally close enough to Regina to have her immobilized under her weight, the brunette reclined slightly on the kitchen table due to their position. "Where you saying your majesty?"

Regina bared her teeth at that and didn't say anything, tilting her head slightly to one side and looking at Emma through half-closed eyes, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

"What do you think?" She asked, her pupils now almost scorching Emma as she looked at the woman who had her pinned at the table, her own hands grabbing tightly on Emma's forearms.

And just, like it had happened with the beginning of the battle, Emma didn't stood a chance. Soon pieces of clothing also littered the floor of the place, lips gliding over pumpkin-flavored skin, teeth marking as hands roamed freely, moans filling the air of the room.

Well, she thought, happy Halloween for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Original prompt made by Gravity on Air-maybe halloween is a time kids decide it's okay to prank the evil queen, so they egg her house and tee pee it. and emma doesn't want regina to see it so she spends the night cleaning it up. regina spies emma through the window and watches. as emma finishes up, regina opens the door and offers her some cider and leftover candy

Set on: The three season without the whole Pan Curse thing.

(9)

The wind was cold and as the leaves from the trees that grew on Regina's garden fall silently Emma tried as best as she could to not sneeze, the coldness of the weather making her tremble as she kept moving as silently as possibly picking up eggs, rocks and any other objects left by the lost boys a few hours ago.

With a low growl she moved a large piece of wood and left it near the truck she had asked David when she had passed near Regina's house after the candy picking had been over. The brunette was nowhere to be found although the blonde suspected that she was somewhere in the house thanks to the lights that could be seen from the exterior, the faint shadow of the brunette's figure framed on the upper windows.

She had been able to pick a few lost boys still walking around the house with smug smirks and hands full with paint and a few more eggs but apart from a reprimand she had been unable to do anything else, the little midgets snickering when she had been forced to let them free due to their young age.

Regina hadn't picked up the telephone when she had called for a second time and so she had talked with David, asking him for the truck and an explanation the man had been unable to give it to her.

"She is the evil queen" He had said while shrugging.

"She isn't that anymore" Emma had replied and David had sighed, looking away and not answering to that, his hand unconsciously going to where his wound had been. Emma knew that he didn't exactly fear Regina like Snow still did and so she smiled a little at him before turning, knowing that Neverland and Regina's actions where far stronger than the slowly dying story of a heartbroken woman Snow still liked to tell from time to time.

She had parked the truck right in front of Regina's door, almost daring the brunette woman to finally open the door after weeks of brief glimpses on the town's streets and dinner. She, however, hadn't had such luck and so she had start piling up the lost boys' filth gulping down the words that soon enough filled her mind regarding the group. Two hours later and there were still egg and toilet paper littering the ground, staining Regina's garden in where the buckets filled with candy laid half scattered. Apparently the candy had been good enough for the lost boys' and Emma found herself sighing and clutching the bag in where she was recollecting everything for a second, wanting to grab the two she had found lurking around and show them what was actually a good Halloween trick; jail.

Regina had done too much for them, she thought, too much and they still didn't saw it. Sighing once again she thought again on how Regina had managed to destroy Pan, how she had been the only one who had took a leap of faith and help Henry, how she had been the only one who had kept moving forward as Snow and David bickered, Rumple got lost and both Neal and Hook kept trying to win her over.

That thought made her sigh a little more; the two men were completely insufferable. Regina would actually like the thought, she reflected stepping carefully around Regina's apple tree which had ended up incredibly well for what the whole house has suffered, she would have liked the idea of her thinking about Hook and Neal as insufferable, even if Neal was slowly learning that he didn't really stood a chance with her. Sadly Hook still thought that she was his answer and didn't let her go, not after the damn kiss and her ill decision of giving it to him.

Licking her lips and shivering once again she kept cleaning, the dim light of the streetlamps slowly starting to become unnecessary as the sun started to rise. A sun that also illuminated the parted curtains of the second floor in where a set of brunette eyes spied every movement of the blonde savior.

Regina had accepted the fact that as an Evil Queen she was going to suffer being the one who get her house butchered on the Halloween night and so when the Lost Boys had appeared she had let the teenagers have their way with it, not really wanting to think about the fact that since Neverland everything didn't seem to have the same importance as it did before.

Emma's car the first time the blonde had driven in front of her door had been the first thing that had make her blink and hide behind the curtains, not exactly knowing what was going to happen.

She still couldn't forget how the curse that Pan had tried to create on Storybrooke had been dissipated by the magic of a completely lost Emma and her own self. Gold had insisted on it quite a bit, enough for Regina to actually think about it enough to start not wanting to be with the blonde, unsure of what her magic, and herself, would do in the blonde's presence.

Said blonde had returned after two hours, this time driving her father's truck and with a determined glint on her eyes. Regina had heard the truck and she had looked once again, rising a brow when she had seen the blonde starting to pile up the filth Regina had intended to wipe off with the wave of her finger after the whole festivity passed.

And then Emma hadn't stopped ever since, under Regina's eyes and confused feelings. The image of Emma standing proudly right beside her assaulting Regina's mind every one and then, Gold's snicker resounding also on it.

Sighing, she left the window and looked at the empty space of her bedroom, thinking once again on how doubtful Henry had sound when she had asked him where he wanted to live.

"Little steps" She thought for what felt the millionth time as she closed the door of her bedroom behind her and carefully descended the stairs, shaking her head as she hugged herself, feeling the coldness of the air outside on the stilled atmosphere of the house. Emma was truly an idiot. One that was cleaning her garden.

Later, much later, when Emma talked about when she had fell in love with Regina she always mentioned that night in where, as the sun started to light the sky, the door of the brunette's house opened and the voice of said woman traveled through the air calling for Emma.

The brunette always laughed and told how the blonde was exaggerating but truth was that she still could remember how she had offered the younger woman the last bowl of candies, an apple cider and a warm place near the fire she had just light up. And how Emma, after blushing and looking at the now clean garden had nodded once, a shy look on her eyes, before stepping inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Origina prompt made by Gravity via -emma and regina are pumpkin spice junkies. fall is their favourite time of year. regina's never had to compete for her pumpkin food/drinks before. emma gets the past pumpkin muffin and pumpkin spice latte. and regina is furious. until emma offers to share half of each. regina winds up with crumbs on her lip. emma wipes it off gently, brushing over her bottom lip. she notices the desire in brown eyes and decides it's worth the risk so she asks regina on a date finally

Set on: First season without the curse

(10)

Emma was about to take a healthy bite of her late breakfast when she heard the doors of the sheriff's station being opened by a powerful push. Raising an eyebrow, she listened to the easily recognizable steps that clicked all the way through the main corridor of the place, her hand leaving the muffin and coffee back on her desk as she waited, mentally listing the thousands of things she could have done wrong this time.

When Regina entered, completely livid and fire burning in her eyes, Emma was already waiting for her, feeling suddenly nervous when the brown eyes of the older woman met hers, disdain replacing for a second the anger that made the other woman's chest to heave.

"Something wrong madam Mayor?" Emma asked, biting her lip as Regina collected herself and walked towards her demurely, her pupils finding the blonde's breakfast and squinting as she did so.

When Regina kept staring at what have been the last muffin and latte from Granny's dinner Emma felt the corner of her lips turn upwards for a second, suddenly realizing what was happening.

The first time she had realized that Regina may not only be one of the most beautiful and impossible woman she had ever meet but also someone whom she could share other interests with had been at the beginning of fall, the last weekend of September when Granny had started selling her pumpkin flavored treats, treats which Emma had fell in love with so quickly that she had indeed talked with Henry about actually having found her one true love- Words that the kid had received skeptically- Problem was that she wasn't the only one in town that loved those pastries and after eating what had been the last one of the day Regina had entered in the dinner asking for one herself only to be told that she would need to wait until the next morning due to Emma's (And the rest of the citizens) gluttony.

Especially Emma's if the sheriff needed to be completely truthful.

After that it had become a race to be the one achieving the precious pastry, muffin or cookie Granny would bake that day and even though Emma adored teasing the mayor she stood as tall as she was, feeling like a scolded child when Regina closed the remaining distance between them stopping only when her hands were able to touch the desk's wood, her index finger grabbing the crumbs that had fell from the muffin when Emma had unwrapped it a few minutes earlier.

Taking her finger to her mouth and savoring them she raised her eyes, Emma gulping down the need to lick her lips as she did so, her hands clenching at her sides.

"Once again you seem to not understand the concept of respect dear" Regina said, enunciating the words carefully, laying her fingertips on the desk once again, the latte and muffin between the two women. "Or property"

Emma looked away for a second as she tried not to blush when Regina bent a little, her eyes now slits, her teeth bared and seeming to glint under the station's lights.

"We could share" She found herself saying, her instincts telling her to take a step back and just resume breathing like any other normal person would. She, however, and according to Henry, wasn't exactly normal so she kept her position, her eyes tracing the older woman's full lips and the place where Regina nibbled her bottom lip for a second, her brown eyes now clouded as she thought on the blonde's proposition.

"I will be the one cutting the muffing in two" She finally said, smirking a little when Emma opened her mouth, ready to protest "Some things are better done if you do them yourself"

"If you say so…" The blonde grumbled handing Regina her pocket knife and looking at how the slender fingers of Regina opened it, picking the muffin in the process and cutting it in two perfect halves in one swift movement.

Emma grabbed her part and looked at it, the golden color making her mouth water once again and making momentarily forget of the woman in front of her who was smiling proudly at her own piece of muffin. Eating her breakfast in two big bites the blonde turned towards Regina who was still biting her part, a look of pleasure on her eyes that made Emma swallow the last traces of muffin, her mouth suddenly dry.

Lifting the styrofoam cup in where her pumpkin flavored latte was slowly cooling the blonde took a sip, trying not to think on Regina's mouth. It was hopeless of course and as she put aside the cup and looked again at the brunette her eyes fell inevitably on the older woman's mouth, realizing how crumbs of the muffing along with the pumpkin jelly Granny always put on top of it was now staining the older woman's lips, the until now carefully applied burgundy colored lipstick less vibrant as the tip of Regina's tongue licked said lips, leaving a part that Emma kept looking at, unable to look away.

"You have something…" She started, her right hand moving along her words, completely transfixed on Regina's mouth as she tried not to look at the older woman's eyes or stance, her mind completely blank.

When her thumb finally touched the spot where the remains of the muffin still where she stopped moving, her brain finally realizing what she was doing and trying to provide some kind of excuse to the surely furious woman that would be at the end of her fingers.

Regina, however, didn't look angry when Emma raised her eyes, desk still between the two of them, and as her eyes opened in shock Emma kept her thumb where she was, her throat tightening even more.

It wasn't until Regina's eyelids dropped slightly and she parted her lips letting Emma feel the sudden flow of air that passed between them that Emma opened her mouth, her whole body on fire.

"Would you want to have dinner with me?"

A/N And now I'm hungry…


	11. Chapter 11

Original prompt asked by Gravity via ffnet -emma and regina being signed up by snow to bring the treats to henry's class halloween party. the two spend the night together baking. lots of fluffy feels, messy kitchen, and regina pressing emma into the counter and kissing her

A/N Yes, I'm hungry Xd

"Ouch" Emma put her burned finger on her mouth and sucked, wincing when the sting didn't disappear "I think the oven is the next villain we need to defeat"

Regina raised a brow at the words and turned, chuckling slightly at the visual of Emma looking at the offending oven with a pout on her face, her still red finger catching her attention.

"So now I need to save you from my oven?" She asked teasingly, leaving the bowl in where the last cake mix rested on the kitchen isle and crossing the kitchen towards Emma, her flavor stained hands leaving a trail of white powder she promised herself to clean later.

The blonde puted a little more and added a soft whimper for effect eliciting another chuckle from Regina who took the blonde's hand between her own and inspected the burn.

To be realistic, she mused while eyeing the angry red line that showed where Emma had touched the hot oven, they had been pulling extra hours to finish the sweets and the oven would need a proper rest instead of being re heated once again as she had asked Emma to do while she finished the cake. Humming and moving her hand she felt her magic pouring from her and caressing Emma's skin, making the burn fade gently.

"There, all done" The former queen said, smirking when Emma let out an awed gasp, it didn't matter how many years the blonde saw the trick, she always had a look of wonder on her pupils whenever Regina preformed magic. A child-like treat of hers that Regina found not only adorable but a proof of how no matter what the Emma she had known and had lost had returned back fully without any setback.

Shuddering for a second and trying to not think about the whole dark one debacle for a few years before she kissed the digit and turned, fully intending to finish the last cake and give it to Snow hours later with a smug smirk on place and hopefully a few hours of sleep under her eyes. However, she found herself completely circled by two strong arms and a smirking blonde who turned her around and looked at her with her face still holding proofs of their little fight from earlier, cocoa powder and something that Regina could swear wasn't only pumpkin staining her cheeks and nose.

"How about another kiss?"

Regina rolled her eyes at that, smiling lightly while circling the blonde's neck with her arms, tugging at the blonde tresses playfully as she did so. "You only say that because you don't want to cook anymore, dear"

Emma pouted again, her hands now on the base of Regina's back, caressing the brunette above her blouse in small little circles that made Regina hold up another shudder, this time from pleasure.

"We have been here for too long, I'm bored"

Tilting her head and trying to hide a chuckle Regina looked at the taller woman in front of her, noticing how behind the pout the green eyes shone with mirth and want. Holding more firmly the golden tresses and pushing herself flush against the other woman's body Regina kissed the Emma's cheek gently before making a kiss-line from the cheekbone towards the blonde's lips not letting Emma say anything even when the younger woman tried to.

Once she arrived at the blonde's lips she put herself on the tips of her toes and smiled, her lips caressing Emma's ever so slightly, the pumpkin and cocoa powder now on them. The sweet flavor touched her own tongue when she licked her lips, her eyes deeply locked on Emma's and she tugged the blonde's hair once more before talking, her voice deep.

"And now? Are you bored?"

Emma shook her head once, her hands now on Regina's hips, her green eyes growing darker.

"That's what I thought"

With one last chaste kiss on the pale lips of the blonde Regina stepped back freeing herself from Emma's hold who stood there, completely frozen and a look of frustration glowing on her eyes.

"Regina" She whined as said brunette winked at her. "You are evil"

"Not as much as that oven dear"


	12. Chapter 12

Original prompt made by Gravity-regina's apple desserts are spectacular. emma knows this. but the entire town is being shits and refuses to visit regina's dessert booth at the fall festival. and regina's getting upset at all her apples going to waste. so emma, in front of the entire town, eats a few treats from the table and practically dares others not to after she doesn't fall into a curse or die.

(12)

Emma frowned when yet another family approached the booth only to swallow nervously and keep walking once they spotted the brunette firmly standing at her right, a fixed smile on her face while trying not to look as upset as she was starting to feel.

"I don't get it" Emma finally said shoving her hands on her pockets and biting the insides of her cheek. "They are going to Rumple's booth to see rare things, how is that they seem to not be able to eat something from you?"

Regina glanced at the younger woman and said nothing, shrugging and sniffing some of her disappointment away.

When Ruby had proposed to do a fall festival that year everyone had eagerly jumped on the idea, gushing about how good would be to actually create festivals in Storybrooke and therefore different roots. That had particularly been Archie's line, one that had had both Emma and Regina snickering on their seats while trying not to be seen by Snow, their hands entwined below the table.

However, as days passed and the excitement of the idea didn't die down Regina had started to consider the option to actually present her bakery goods in order to show the people what she had said to Emma back in the mines all those years ago; that she was merely Regina, not a title, not a queen. Problem was that no one dared to even eat a piece of her desserts and the once red apples were already starting to look as unhappy as the cooker. Cooker who Emma had saw baking and trying to make everything as perfect as possible a few hours before, flour staining her cheeks and a determined look on her eyes.

"Ok, this is ridiculous" Mumbled Emma when another group of boys passed in front of the booth glancing nervously at Regina before smiling and waving at her, their hands falling limply at their sides when they looked at the booth once again before murmuring something, walking away and not even looking at Regina any more. "I was the dark one for the fuck's sake, thanks to you Storybrooke is still standing. What are they so afraid of?"

Regina looked at her hands and pretended to be immersed on her fingers and the length of her nails, length that both Emma and her was perfect. "I told you, titles die hard"

Emma sighed at that, remembering the whispered words Regina and her had shared the night before over the desserts, the way Regina had been about to remove herself from the festival adducing that it would only be uncomfortable. She had talked her out of that idea, protesting and fighting and bribing her, finally managing to get her go to the festival because she knew that the brunette really wanted to go, really wanted to be there.

And so there they were, Henry with some of the former Lost Boys trying to be cool enough near the other end of the festival and the two of them looking at how the rest of Storybrooke had the same stupid fear over Regina's pastries as if they were selling bombs.

"Besides" Emma continued, trying to lock eyes with Snow who was a few meters away happily talking with David, Neal playing idly with the grass between their feet. "My mother could say something"

This time Regina snorted but kept quiet when Emma looked at her, staring directly in front of her when Emma turned, her bottom lip firmly trapped between her teeth.

"For fuck's sake" The blonde said jumping and grabbing one of the multiple pies Regina had baked the night before, holding it in the air and raising her voice as much as she could. "How about we start treating our mayor like the woman she is?"

The crowd looked at her, some of them looking at her with fear, probably remembering her days as the dark one, some other with confusion written all over their faces and some other blinking stupidly, clearing not understanding what was happening.

"This woman" Emma continued, pointing at Regina who had a strange look of mixed embarrassment and quiet pride. "Is merely being with all of you in the Halloween night, selling food. What's the matter with you, people?"

"She was the evil queen!" A man's voice, clearly Leroy's, was heard being accompanied with a few murmurs that made Emma lock her jaw, feeling her anger rising inside of her.

"And some of you were mice before" She replied, still holding the pastry, the smell of burned wood and the distinct smell of fall suddenly growing stronger as her magic reacted to her feelings. Clenching her free hand, she kept talking, enunciating the following words as best as she could. "It's a pastry, just come and eat one!"

Another guy, one that Emma didn't recognize, answered at her, his face getting lost in the group of people who looked at her, Snow looking at her daughter with the same face she had looked at her when Emma had told her the news of her being with Regina half a year ago; utter incomprehension.

"How do we know that it's not poisoned?"

Emma growled at that and bit down the pastry, gulping it down without even chewing it, smiling at the now gasping crowd.

"So!" She snapped "Now that we have already proved that I'm perfectly fine how about someone starts eating all of this?"

Turning and winking at a now smirking Regina who mouthed an "I love you" from her position she looked again at the crowd, smiling and trying to less her blows a little by shrugging "Because I love her food but even I can't eat that much"

Soon enough everyone in Storybrooke had already passed in front of Regina's booth, muttering apologies and picking up the pastries under Emma's gaze, even a blushing Blue who picked the littlest piece of pie ever.

"You are an idiot" Regina said between customers, a smile on her face betraying her words.

"I'm your idiot" Emma answered back, still eyeing the crowd in case Leroy re-appeared.

It didn't matter though the whereabouts of the dwarf when Regina kissed her cheek, a small thank you being whispered against her skin, a blush forming on the back of her neck at the gentle touch of Regina's hand on her back.

Nope, she thought as she turned, fully catching Regina's lips between hers, it didn't matter in the slightest.


	13. Chapter 13

Original prompt made by kjtgp1 via tumblr- Prompt: Swan Queen baking a pumpkin in Dark One Emma's house. Thank you! :)

(13)

It was the smell of something cooking on the house the one that brought Emma from the cave, confusion winning over the rage she seemed to be only feeling she was able to feel these days, her mind still focused purely on the sword as she climbed up the stairs, her hands touching the wood of the handrail, green eyes glowing under the harsh lights of the first floor once she reached it.

The door of the kitchen was slightly ajar, the sound of someone working inside of it enough for making her frown. Rumplestiskin had already been adamant about how he couldn't really touch anything so the dark magic inside of her couldn't be responsible for this. However, she thought as she tilted her head to one side, catching the whiff of magic floating over the door, there was someone inside her house, even after everything she had done.

Walking towards the door and opening it with one movement of her hand she found herself face to face in front of a smirking Regina holding out a mixing bowl, her clothes one of the most comfortable ones Emma had ever seen her with. The oven was on and from it came an orange glow that illuminated the skin of the older woman, her eyes focused on the slightly taken aback Emma.

"What are you doing here?" She said, trying to look composed even if she felt completely lost in front of the other woman, her eyes scanning the obviously used kitchen, seeds of pumpkin on her bin, a used knife on the kitchen counter.

Regina took a step closer to her while setting the bowl on the isle, her hands quickly grabbing a towel and scrubbing them in a swift movement that spoke of the hundreds of times she had previously done that.

"You said something about needing a welcoming gift" She replied, the smirk on place, a glint of the same daring Emma had already seen on her shining on her pupils. "I thought that since we are already days away from Halloween and considering your new attire a pumpkin pie would be the best option"

The former savior opened her mouth, unable to answer to that as Regina reached for her hand, an apron appearing on her own, teeth gleaming between her lips.

"So" Regina said, a whisper that hold much more than just that simple words. "Do you want to help me?"

Emma licked her teeth, Rumplestiskin's voice echoing inside her mind, anger diluting itself inside of her. And she knew, she knew she should be angry, she knew she should hate the woman in front of her. She knew that her part was that; being evil, being the dark one.

And even then… it was easier to just take the apron and smile with Regina, the smell of pumpkin filling her nostrils.

At the end it wasn't exactly a decision, even if Regina had put it that way; the apron's fabric was warm to the touch, a cozy feeling embracing her as she took a step and put it on, a soft smile passing between the two of them.

"Perfect" Regina said, nodding minutely. "Then…"

And yes, it was easier, it had always been easier.


	14. Chapter 14

Asked cutelikemurder via tumblr: Halloween Prompt: This is the first year that Henry asks to go Trick or Treating alone. Regina is a little sad about that. Her little prince is growing up. Emma comes to cheer her up with candy, drinks, & scary movies. Regina's not a fan of jump scares and Emma thinks it's hilarious. Maybe once Regina practically jumps into Emma's lap and SQ kissing times happens.

(14)

Set on: Second season, more or less. Canon divergence.

Emma looked at her right where Regina tried to look unimpressed, the tightness in which she was holding onto the blonde's arm betraying her perfect calm face. Smiling a little and carefully lifting the bowl of popcorn she had on her knees the sheriff cleared her throat, winking at the older woman when she jumped for a second, startled.

"Do you want some?" She asked, hiding a smirk when Regina made a face at her and turned to the tv again, shuddering when yet another scream filled the living room of the mansion, the emptiness of the place something that Emma had spotted the second she had entered in the place.

"I think I'm going to go to Regina's tonight" She had said that during dinner that day and the deafening silence she had received as an answer had been enough for her to actually stand and grab her keys, smiling secretly at her phone while doing so where Henry's beaming face looked back at her, his wolverine costume peeking over the jumper probably Regina had also make him to wear.

The boy looked cute, and also older, older than when Emma had first met him, old enough to actually go trick or treating alone. Old enough to not need Regina's presence, old enough to leave his brunette mother at home, alone, and still considered the evil queen by some of the most rebel kids of the area.

Something that Emma despised.

That had been the reason why she had walked to the mayoral mansion with a bag full of groceries in one hand and a bag full of scary movies in the other, smiling warmly at Regina when the woman had opened the door, a look of utter confusion on her pupils.

"May I?" Emma had asked and Regina, the same Regina who hated her guts a year before, nodded and took a step back, glancing curiously at the two bags and Emma's cheerful attitude.

"Miss Swan" She had enunciated even though the two women were long passed that state "What are those?"

"These" Emma had answered before dropping the contents of the bags in Regina's kitchen with a practiced movement "Are the films we are going to see today"

And so there they were, Regina suffering and looking about to crawl around Emma while refusing to look at the tv ever again but trying to look completely unaffected by the terror marathon they were doing at the same time.

A marathon in where Emma was having problems not to laugh at the way the brunette mayor seemed to be ready to throw a fireball to every monster, creature or apparition that were on the screen.

"No, don't go there" She heard Regina whispering, her eyes squinting, trying hard to not look at the screen while at the same time unable to look away. "No, don't…"

The panic-infused scream that bounced against the walls of the living room was enough for Emma to wince for a second too, her eyes going back to Regina the second the third blonde girl of the film was killed by the psychopath.

"Are you…" She asked only to be shushed back, brown eyes firmly set on the screen as Regina reached blindly for the popcorn, her expression making her look younger than her years, a reflection of who she had been, and Emma smiled thinking on how she and Regina may have been able to have other kind of pasts if destiny hadn't started writing stories.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another scream, one that didn't came from the movie but from Regina herself when the psychopath appeared, maniac smile on his eyes and the promise of even more blood written on the poorly imagined script. She turned, ready to tease the brunette until the woman who had slowly turned her friend replied haughtily how films like the one they were watching were beneath her only to find Regina looking at the screen with real fear on her eyes, her hands firmly closed in tight fists.

"Regina…" Emma started, slightly worried as she glanced briefly at the screen. She couldn't finish the sentence one more time because as the murderer started walking, loud music on display, Regina jumped, moving closer to her and forgetting every word about the decorum she had been trying to show until now.

Suddenly holding Regina Emma looked at the brunette woman in front of her, a blush starting to grow on the older woman's cheeks, embarrassment written all over her face.

"Regina…" Emma tried again as Regina curled herself on Emma's lap, looking as if she wanted to keep herself for blasting her own tv with her magic.

And it was kind of cute, and tender, Emma realized, how the two of them had walked so much since the day she presented herself in front of Regina's porch with Henry at her side and nothing else to say but a shy "Hi". She still was amazed and grateful that she had someone to snicker with whenever the reality of being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming became too much. And was actually shocking and yet easy to be with Regina like that, like they were doing knowing that Regina trusted her enough to look at a film and cry and admit that she was scared with her.

And maybe it was because of that but when her eyes locked Emma smiled a little, not teasingly, but softly, her eyes falling inevitably at Regina's lips. And they could had done that in a thousand different ways and not the day of Halloween looking at a cheap movie only because Emma hadn't wanted to know that Regina was going to be alone that night but as Regina kept looking at her, her hands now at Emma's shoulders, looking younger, and somehow more real, Emma couldn't stop herself.

She gave the brunette a few seconds of recognition before kissing her fully, her lips tasting like the popcorn she had eaten a few seconds before. She didn't care for the film or for anything else and when Regina responded just in the same tender way she sighed happily on her mouth, sensing the shift between their magics calling for each other.

They didn't hear the door of the mansion opening slowly but that, along with Henry's cry, was another story.


	15. Chapter 15

Original prompt asked by Gravity via ffnet.:possessed scarecrow from oz is summoned by zelena. and regina and emma have to work together to defeat the magical scarecrow and save the town from the terror of crows dive bombing them and hay bales being thrown through stores, onto cars, at them... after all their hard work, emma offers to treat her to some pumpkin pie at granny's

I've diverted slightly from the prompt but I wanted to do the pun, sorry ^^''

(15)

Emma growled as she started to run, half of her body still covered in hay from the bale in where she had landed when the scarecrow had attacked her, her green eyes focused solely on the lonely figure of Regina standing in front of the demonic creature that kept moving towards her infused by the green fumes that came out of its body, its poorly made face twisted in what could be a smile as it raised one arm, the sound of crows that have been flying over Storybrooke for the past hours growing in intensity.

"Let Zelena free for Halloween" Emma murmured, mimicking Snow's words from that morning, looking at the sky, a grimace twisting her lips. Her mother had suggested that freeing the former wicked witch would be a good idea, showing to the red-head that they were moving on, that forgiveness existed. Regina had murmured something under her breath but she hadn't been listened by Snow and so the naïve woman had let Zelena free. "Only for a few hours" she had said, looking pointedly at the glowing woman in front of her.

Of course, a few hours later Storybrooke was covered in crow's guano and hay from the bales that the crazy scarecrow the woman had summoned had created with its own magic powers.

Jumping at her side and barely ducking another missile from the laughing crows she clenched her teeth, calling for her own magic as Regina threw blast after blast of magic fire at the slowly approaching scarecrow. Fortunately, Storybrooke citizens had learnt after three curses when to hide when something magical happened and so they were only the two of them in the middle of the road. Both Snow and David where witch haunting with the help of Belle and Ruby, the second one half transformed into a wolf thanks to Blue's magic, magic that Emma truly didn't understand.

Sliding over one of the crows' "gifts" she almost crashed against Regina who grabbed her arm and kept her steady, her eyes locking with hers for a second, purple glowing around her pupils, power oozing from her.

"Careful" The older woman whispered making Emma nod as she straightened, the scarecrow moving its head from one to another, seeming to not be able to decide who to attack.

The crows on the sky chanted rhythmically, as if mere spectators of everything that was happening as the bales raised, waiting for instructions.

"Next time your mother has another idea just tie her hands" Regina murmured in a clipped tone as she threw another fireball at the scarecrow, fireball that hit the creature and formed a hole on its body before disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared.

"So you are now into that?" Emma replied with a taunting smirk as she tried to concentrate her magic on her hand as her instincts kicked in and screamed to her that what she needed was a giant rake and not some magical powers she really didn't understand.

"Not now" Regina replied with a growl as she moved, a blazing fireball on her hand. "Care to help me here? Yoga is not exactly what we need right now"

Emma looked at the brunette, squinting her eyes at her but unclenching her hands, her magic buzzing just below her skin but unreachable, for her at least.

Sighing, she clasped her hand around Regina's right one and closed her eyes concentrating on the damned thing that was still looking at the two of them, the sinister fumes still coming out of it.

"I only wanted to dress up this year and eat candy, lots of candy, did you know that Granny made a whole pumpkin pie with cinnamon in it?" Emma murmured making Regina squeeze her hand once, effectively shutting her for the moment and making her pout ever so slightly.

Rolling her eyes at the younger woman Regina siphoned the blonde's magic into hers and threw a new fireball to the scarecrow, now dangerously close to the two of them. Ever since what had happened with the whole Dark One ordeal Emma's magic had been skitterish to say the least and her knowledge had returned to the little thing about magic Emma had had previous her transformation. Which meant that now her magic was only visible whenever Regina herself used it.

The scarecrow moved forward, its head titled to one side looking almost as if it was about to laugh at them, mockery obvious on the way it moved its arms, the crows clamoring behind it.

Clenching their jaws both Regina and Emma looked at each other silently counting to three before turning back to the scarecrow, the green fumes now circling them, the smell of rotten pumpkin filling her nostrils. Almost gagging, Regina threw one last hex, hitting the monster right on its chest and making it tremble, the magic tendrils enveloping its hay-made body for a second.

The deafening silence was what made Emma open her eyes realizing that she had indeed closed them at one point blinking at the now completely clear sky and still dirty streets.

Regina looked at her with a smile, her hair slightly rumpled but her clothes completely spotless. "So now, what do you need to say to your mother dear?"

"To not free anyone on Halloween" Emma replied quickly, glancing at the streets she was probably going to need to clean later. Smirking slightly deviously she winked at Regina as people started to exit from wherever they were hiding. "But first I would really want to talk about that tying thing of yours"

Regina scoffed, kissing the blonde's quickly before walking away, a light blush on her cheeks. "Didn't you have a pie to eat?"

"Oh" Emma said, walking behind her, hands tucked on her pockets "I plan to eat that also…"


	16. Chapter 16

What I would say about this is that I really want to write a series of Regina being a vampire Xd

That and that I prefer the teasing over anything else :P

Asked by thegardensofthemoon : Vampire!Regina in a tower with Emma in the white gown we have seen her this season. Rated M

(16)

The moon hung high in the sky, its pearly dim light bathing the tall castle that hovered over the dark sea meters below its walls. The slopes of the cliff in where the construction stood was as dark as the sky in which the moon tried desperately to shine. Its light, however, barely reached the balcony in where a pale blonde woman stood, her deep green eyes searching for her reflection in the round mirror that waited in front of her, gently reflecting the darkness of the sea and the sky that was visible behind her.

Her hands fall limply at the sides of the white dress and corset she wore, her limpid green eyes shining slightly with a mix of trepidation and nervousness, her bottom lip between her lips as her digits started to play with the long sleeves of her dress, the fabric twisting slightly under her probing fingers. She was nervous, extremely nervous, and yet when she stared at the mirror, feeling suddenly the heavy silence that seemed to surround her, she felt completely at ease, alive.

Her chest felt constrained inside the corset but not painfully so and the fabric slide over her body like water every time she decided to move. And so, entranced like she was, expecting like she was, she didn't saw the slight movement on the door in front of her, at the other side of the mirror. The shadow of a woman framing the now open door for a second before the air of the room changed, the candles that illuminated the place dimming themselves, the orange glow that they provided creating pictures and drawings that seemed to look patiently at the now aware blonde whose mouth opened and parted in a smile that for a second looked more like a trembling plea.

"White" The deep voice of the woman who had just entered purred, her voice filling the room in a way that looked almost magical as brown eyes glowed mischievously somewhere in the shadows hungry and impatient. "You look good in white"

And Emma, princess and heir of the throne, merely stared at where she was able to sense the woman, her whole body on edge with just the way that voices touched her, taunted her.

"The servants said that"

And somewhere in the darkness the vampire smiled and tilted her head sensing the sudden fight under those soft words, the fiery nature of the green eyes that looked at her, waiting for her to make a move. A game, a play. One that she intended to win.

"They say a lot of things this days" She replayed off-handedly, using the darkness to cover her lustful pupils, the way she looked at the strength that was barely visible under the dress, her mouth watering and her fangs dropping ever so slightly at the vision of the blonde's breasts pressed together, taunting her as much as the look of fake acceptance that the princess still possessed.

"But, I must admit" She whispered, moving and turning herself in smoke, reappearing just behind the princess with a heavy lidded eyes and her blood red lips slightly parted, letting her fangs glow on her sudden reflection. "That they had done a fantastic work this time"

And they had truly done that, she thought, chuckling inwardly at the sudden intake of breath Emma took, her body millimeters away from the younger woman's back, her eyes locked on the green ones thanks to the mirror in where something behind those pupils flashed, worry, fear, desire. A desire as strong as the vampire queen herself.

Licking her pale pink lips Emma raised her chin, letting her blonde tresses fall, the whiff of spice that was so uniquely her reaching the queen's nose thanks to that. The blonde's hands were now completely still, her body buzzing under the dress as the corset now felt contrastive enough to make her thrust her chest forward, a blush appearing behind her skin when deep chocolate eyes stared at her from behind, the curves of the vampire queen visible even in that dim light, the burgundy red color of her dress framing the paleness of the heir, looking almost like dried blood under the moving shadows of the glowing candles.

Feeling her throat sore and suddenly tense Emma tried to look away, her stomach tightening when she realized that she was unable to, the beauty of the queen captivating enough to make it impossible.

She had heard hunders of things about the vampire queen, about her ruthless nature, about the magic she possessed, about her hunger for sex and lustful tendencies. But she had never heard about the allure her mere presence caused, the promise of pleasure and screams rolling off of her with every move she made, with just a gentle tilt of her head. And so, when she had presented in the castle, asking to be taken by her, she had needed to stop for a second and close her eyes, her body betraying her even meters away from her. Now that she had her close enough to feel that tight and sinful body so close to hers she felt unable to just not look at those brown pupils, reading thirst and curiosity and a tad of desire that made those eyes glow in the same incandescent way her own body seemed to be.

She bit her bottom lip when she felt two hands touching her back where the cords of her corset rested artistically tied by one of the silent maids that had brought her to that room and clothed her hours before. Sharp nails and skillful fingers touching the cords, feeling them while the vampire kept her eyes locked on Emma's, almost challenging her to move. To do something.

Not that Emma wanted something different.

Regina looked at the work her maids had done, smirking ever so slightly when she saw the strong back of the princess reacting to her touch, muscles straining against skin. Her magic always caused that, the realization that she wasn't indeed, like the rest. But what found alluring was the way Emma's eyes kept looking at her across the mirror, her now moist lips parted, trapping her pupils the moment Regina dared to look directly at her.

"Power?" Regina thought, feeling on her body the magic that the woman in front of her carried, completely unaware of it, and still completely intoxicating. Licking her lips on anticipation she grabbed one of those tight cords, relishing on the feeling of the white fabric under her hands, the blonde's body trembling lightly before she pulled a little, Emma's back moving, her body straightening itself once again.

And it was truly a show to see Emma moving like that, taunting her like that, one that Regina enjoyed as she started to untie the knots, the treated cloth protesting slightly as she undid the cords, Emma's dress starting to hang limply, corset loosening little by little, letting Regina able to listen to the new way the heir finally breathed; free and deep, almost as she wanted to drown on the air of the room, air infused with magic.

In the middle of the night everything Emma did was shiver, nakedness not bothering her, not even when those fingers started to caress the skin between her shoulder blades, her corset now only in place thanks to the two final knots, the rest of the body now almost at her ankles, her hair the only thing that still barely covered her. But she felt the air and the fingers and specially those eyes touching her from across the mirror.

"Albeit" She heard the vampire whisper just behind her, feeling the caress of the woman's own dress caressing her now naked back "I think is far better what you have brought me"

And even if the words were said carefully those burning eyes and curious fingers told Emma more than enough to know what Regina was referring to.

The Queen smirked as she took a step back, the blonde's covered neck centimeters away from her still stretched hand. Grabbing delicately the blonde tresses she moved the hair, licking her now full fangs when the princess neck came into view, her eyes now focused solely on the blonde's skin, on that point in where blood pumped adrenaline all over the woman's system, on that point in where Emma would positively beg for more.

"I've waited for this" She said casually, her eyes now slits as her free hand came to her own chest, the plunging neckline of her dress enough to make her touch skin, strangely hot to her own touch considering the night wind that from time to time howled at the other side of the balcony. Smiling, she let Emma look at her completely dropped fangs, the smirk widening when saw the gasp the blonde emitted while she caressed herself.

And she had indeed, ever since she had heard of Emma de White, the princess who had rejected her title, who had proclaimed her own freedom by walking away. She had become quite an obsession, one that she was about to take into until the princess couldn't take anymore. Albeit for what it looked the silent looking woman was certainly more than something that queen could easily find boring.

What Regina didn't expect was Emma finally smiling and turning, the dress falling and pooling at her feet as she stood there, the moonlight painting her features as Regina looked, her chocolate brown eyes trying to grasp Emma's again, the blonde now looking at the vampire queen with every bit of the fire Regina had sensed earlier.

"Me too"

And that was enough for Regina to smirk and snap her fingers, the mirror widening under her command as she eyed the so readily blonde in front of her.

"You understand the rules" She asked the last time she would ever let the blonde take a step back and walk away. Not many had actually do that but she asked, time and again.

"Believe me" Emma replied with a smirk "I understand them"

And Emma did, did understand that with darkness came power, lust and desire that with darkness came magic and fire and a certain type of clenching need that nothing could ever satiate. And so she stood there, naked, under Regina's hungry eyes as the brunette lost the last part of the glamour she had been wearing until now, freeing her inhumanity, letting it roam free, making herself the creature she truly was, she really was.

The next part Emma felt was tender, incredibly tender, fingers caressing her naked body. First her stomach, then her chest. Tender and softly, almost like a bait, a bait of something else, of something easier that Emma didn't want to take.

And as those fingers touched her, thumb padding her nipple, rest of those fingers folded neatly under her breast, she shook her head once.

"No" She managed to whisper, her eyes searching for Regina.

And Regina, the Queen, the vampire, smirked once again, fangs glinting, magic thrumming just behind her eyes.

"Fair enough your Highness"

And then it was fangs touching her neck, breaking her skin, it was hands clenching every part of her body until marks were left, it was power and hunger and moans and the promise of an orgasm that didn't even come. It was the sudden contact of the floor when she finally fell, the brunette's body against her when Regina merely shredded her own clothes. It was passion and whimpers and pleas for more. It was clenching muscles and moaned words, it was closed eyes and burning fingers inside of her, it was tongue and hardness and magic and silence. It was sex and love and lust. It was pride and tears and "mores"

It was the feeling of release even when she got none, not even when Regina lift her again, making her look at the mirror as she inserted two fingers in her sex from behind, making her look. It was tease and whispers when the brunette's magic tied her to the bed that had been there, unused, until then. It was blood and sweat when Regina drank greedily enough to make Emma's head sway. It was pain and desire when Emma finally managed to touch the ample breasts, the almost obscene curves of the brunette. It was everything at the same time, at the same moment, breaking every nerve, healing every cell.

Until Emma opened her eyes and found herself looking at the vampire, brown eyes satiated partially, a curious smile curving those red lips that looked now even redder tainted with her own blood.

"More?" Those lips asked, and she could have walked away from a kingdom and hung the crown not bothering to even explain why but when she looked at those eyes, eyes that craved her own name on her skin just like the other woman's nails had done at some point before, she knew that she was indeed about to take another step forward.

"More"


	17. Chapter 17

Asked by Gravity -henry convincing his moms to take him to the town haunted house. emma finds out that the evil queen can get scared. and enjoys being the protector as she leads them through the house. lots of regina pressed tightly into emma's body, trying to shield herself from things that keep popping out at them or touching them in the dark... if you go with established swan queen, you could have emma sneaking regina into a secluded, safe corner of the house and taking her against the wall. adrenaline should make that really fun

I wanted to do a mix of both possibilities so I just ended up writing some semi fluff I'm afraid ^^''

(17)

A piercing scream followed by the recorded sound of steps running to the direction of the newcomers was the only thing Regina needed to decide that she hated haunted houses. That and the squeaking sound of the door of the fake mansion being close behind her back.

Moving a step closer towards Emma, who was grinning like a child along with Henry a few feet in front of her Regina swallowed, trying to look every bit as regal as scared she truly felt.

It had been because of Henry of course, the boy asking their mothers to go with him inside the haunted house, adducing that it had been ages since they had done something only the three of them together. Which he was correct and for that reason only Regina had caved mentally telling herself that being inside a haunted house would be nothing. Not because she was having the opportunity to being with Emma of course, but for Henry. Only for Henry.

She had been wrong; it wasn't like she was easily scared or grossed. She had been the evil queen after all, but she hated the lurking people touching her arms and back whenever she walked past them, she hated those recorded sounds, the smell of fake fog and gooey substance that dripped all over the floor.

She hated that and the slightly smug smirk that was visible on Emma's lips when the blonde turned, looking at whatever she was able to see from Regina's probably pale face due to poor lights that illuminated the place.

"Everything is fake" She reassured her, smiling and offering her hand to the older woman with a shrug when Regina looked at it, not entirely sure of what to do. "But I will guide you if you want"

Regina pondered the idea as she eyed at a nodding Henry who was practically jumping from excitement. They had entered alone on the house which meant that they had basically a few minutes before the next group entered inside. Group that would see her, former queen and mayor, trembling like a teenager girl.

Raising her chin she took a deep breath and shook her head, making Emma roll her eyes at her as she started to walk towards the door that would led them to the next room of this damned house.

She briefly remembered how the house had been enchanted to repel magic and she curled her hands into fists, swallowing nervously now as she felt stripped off of her powers while Emma and Henry surpassed her, the green-eyed woman glancing at her once before offering her her hand again

And it wasn't like Regina didn't want to take that hand and walk alongside Emma, it was more that she didn't want to start asking herself where she stood with the blonde, what meant the touches and the looks and the brief but ardent kisses they had been shared for weeks now with no more than a glance and a nod being shared later on whenever they saw each other in company of others. And even as easy it looked she refused to grab that hand, not until she knew where she was, where she stood.

Until the first monster appeared of course and she jumped forwards, pressing herself against Emma's back and thankful in the same amount of worried that Henry appeared to have decided to walk faster than his two mothers.

"Where is Henry?" She whispered on Emma's ear as she tried not to think on the defined muscles that were below her fingers, just behind the tank top she was now clutching like a lifesaver.

"He said something about Violet being somewhere inside, I think he trapped us" The blonde replied in the same shushed tone, a hint of amusement on her voice when she talked again "Do you want to take my hand?"

Regina growled at that but when they finally started moving forward once again she never moved away from Emma. Not taking the offered hand but keeping as close as possible from the other woman, refusing to even walk at her side but behind her, using her as an human shield whenever she felt those fake monsters approaching her too much for her tastes.

And even if she was red and completely embarrassed she also felt strangely warm whenever Emma stood in front of her, eyes fierce and shoulders squared, being maybe the savior that she didn't want to be at the other side of the haunted house. And so when they finally arrived at the last door she finally grabbed Emma's hand, the blonde winking at her once before stepping inside the dark room, her own green eyes looking carefully at every corner and shadow that could turn into a trap.

"Regina?" She finally said, whispering on the older woman's ear who was still pressing her body against hers, a death grip on her hand.

"Yes?"

And Emma bite her lip, wanting almost to kiss the brunette instantly as she heard that voice so close to her.

"Nothing" She finally said, but Regina's hand squeezed her for a second as they walked, the brunette actually starting to scream at the poor, innocent Dracula dressed boy that tried to scare them in the last meters.

It was nothing but when they were finally outside, eyes squinted and trying to found Henry, Emma promised herself to talk with the brunette that same night. And maybe, just maybe, kiss her senseless.


End file.
